The Day he Fell in Love with an Angel
by diner123
Summary: A young lady lands a job in the orchestra at the Palais Garnier. To her, that is the only reason she will be living at the Opera House, but for someone else it is much more than that. Rated M for violence, language, and sexuality
1. The Audition

Chapter 1 – The Audition 

It was a cold November morning when Crystal arose from her bed. She was to be in her carriage for 8:30. It was scheduled to leave to take her to the Palais Garnier. She had slept in so she got ready as quickly as she could. She pinned her hair back in a loose bun and dressed in a forest green dress, grabbed her coat and her bags and caught her carriage.

It took nearly 5 hours to arrive in Paris. She stepped out of her carriage and nervously walked up the many steps of the Opera House. When she reached the doors she pushed them open to find a magnificent sight. It was more gorgeous than it was the last time she was here, seeing Don Juan. It brought back horrible memories.

The cleaning staff was hard at work cleaning in between the crevices from the carvings on the walls and the statues. _'They certainly have done a beautiful job putting this place back together after the fire.' _Crystal thought.

She stood there awhile just to simply take it all in until she heard a soft voice say, "Crystal! Crystal!" Crystal turned to her left to see her dear friend Meg Giry run down the hall toward her.

"Meg, it's so wonderful to see you." She dropped her bags and hugged her friend.

"Oh Crystal, I've been waiting all day for you to arrive. We cannot talk now though. The tryouts have already begun. Your late!"

With that, Meg took some of Crystal's bags and both the young girls ran along the giant halls leading to the auditorium. It was filled with beautiful music coming from the organ. A worried look came upon Crystal's face. Meg noticed almost right away and knew what her friend was thinking.

"Don't worry about a thing Crystal, your better than that, you'll do fine. Besides, I bet whoever's playing has already made at least a dozen mistakes." Meg was trying to comfort her friend, but it wasn't working. Crystal was still very nervous for her audition.

Meg and Crystal made their way down the aisles of the auditorium and found seats in the fifth row. They placed her bags on the ground and sunk into the seats. There were many pianists there who were much older and probably more experienced than Crystal. That's what she thought any way. She tried not to think about it.

She looked around at the giant auditorium and her eyes found their way to the enormous chandelier. _'How could such a beautiful thing cause such a disaster?' _she thought to herself.

As she continued looking around, she heard a familiar voice call out, "Next, Doris Harris." It was Meg's mother, Antoinette Giry. She was like a mother to Crystal for the past 3 years.

With her parents being killed not so long ago.

Madame Giry was one of the five judges deciding on the new piano player for the Opera. The old pianist recently fell ill and has been in the hospital for some time, and a new production was under way.

Madame Giry turned and saw Crystal. They both smiled at one another and turned to see Doris Harris. The 43 year old rose from her seat and made her way to the organ and began playing her piece.

When Doris had come to the end of her piece, Crystal saw something at the corner of her eye. She looked up toward Box 5, but there wasn't anything there. She dismissed it as nothing. Than she heard Madame Giry call out. "Next, Crystal Blyth".

Crystal turned to Meg with a weak smile saying, "Well, here it goes. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it, you'll do wonderful. Just pretend no one else is in the room." Meg answered smiling.

Crystal got up and walked over to the giant organ and took her seat on the bench in front of it. Her heart was racing as she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

She slowly placed her fingers on the white and black keys, her foot on the left pedal and began to play. She did not need sheet music for she wrote the music herself.

Her piece started off soft and slow and peaceful, than she began pressing the keys harder and harder, playing faster and faster. Her body moving with the music she was playing. It filled the hall and it sounded wonderful. She gently closed her eyes and imagined there was no one in the room, but her.

The song came to an end, soft and slow, just like it had begun. She removed her hands from the keys and her foot from the pedal, turning to face the judges who all had smiles going across their faces.

Crystal got up and curtsied looking up at her friend who was giving her the thumbs up sign. Crystal laughed quietly.

She began walking back to her seat beside Meg, but she stopped when something caught her eye. She looked up at Box 5 yet again. She didn't just see nothing this time!


	2. From Behind the Mirror

Chapter 2- From Behind the Mirror 

The auditions finished just a couple of hours after Crystal had performed. Madame Giry stood

up from her seat in the audience and announced the new piano player for the Palais Garnier. Meg and Crystal both had their fingers crossed.

"Crystal Blyth. Congratulations!" Madame Giry said. Meg and Crystal turned and hugged one another.

"I knew you could do it. I knew it!" Meg told Crystal. Crystal said nothing. She only had tears of happiness in her eyes.

* * *

After the auditions, Meg took Crystal to her room. It was in fact the same room in which Christine Daae had stayed in when she was at the Opera House. The mangers wanted to treat Crystal like royalty for they were in desperate need of a new piano player.

Crystal unlocked the door to her new room. She had never stayed in such an elegant bedroom before. It wasn't the biggest room she's ever seen but she knew she was going to be cozy here.

The most amazing part of the room was the mirror. She had heard of its beauty but never truly believed of it until now. She had also heard about the Phantom of the Opera story and this room, but this she did not intend to believe.

Crystal placed a few of her bags on her bed and Meg put her suitcase on the ground when suddenly Crystal burst out, "Oh Meg, I've been dying to tell you!" She pulled Meg on top of the bed where the girls now faced each other.

"Tell me what Crys?" Meg cried out. She noticed the anxious look on Crystal's face.

"Promise me you won't tell a soul?" Crystal asked.

"On our friendship! Now tell me silly." Meg said giggling.

"Alright." Crystal said seriously, "When I finished playing my piece at the organ and began walking back to my seat, I…I saw something, someone actually. Up in Box 5."

Meg's eyes widened, and said nothing at first. Than she said, "Did you see this persons face? Was it a man? Was he wearing a mask?"

"Oh Meg don't talk nonsense. It wasn't the Opera Ghost. He no longer exists. He died in the fire remember? But yes, it was a man I saw and no I couldn't quite see his face, the light was far too dark up where he sat. But I thought I could make out a smile. Oh Meg, it was a beautiful smile. But," Crystal paused, "why would he be up in Box 5 for?"

Meg looked at the mirror and than back at her best friend. "Crystal we cannot talk about this here. After dinner tonight I'll find a place where we can talk."

"You don't think the 'Opera Ghost' is standing behind the mirror now do you?" Crystal teased jokingly. "But I suppose we can talk about this later. I still do need to unpack. I'll meet you in the dining hall in a couple of hours. Good-bye." Crystal said.

"Good-bye Crystal, I'll see you soon." Meg told her friend. She looked at the mirror one last time before she left and shut the door behind her.

Crystal walked over to her suitcase, opened it and took out a few dresses placing them neatly on her bed. She looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror. She walked over to it and eyed it up and down until she said, "Perhaps I shall wear my hair down this evening." Saying that, she slowly began taking the pins out of her auburn hair and let her waves hang down. She than placed a hand to her stomach, it was rumbling. She had not eaten anything all day.

"I'm starving." She mumbled to herself walking away from the mirror and called for a young boy to come and draw her a bath.

Once the boy left, she removed her clothes and her garments and slipped into the hot water. It felt good and soothing. She rested her head on the porcelain tub and slowly closed her eyes. Just seconds after she closed them she opened than. She saw that she could see the tall mirror through the bathroom door. She stepped out of the tub quickly and shut the door before returning to her bath.

About an hour later she left her bathroom with a towel in her hair and a robe tied loosely around her petite waist. When she made her way toward her bed to pick out an outfit to wear that evening, she saw something on her side table and gasped.

She slowly walking over to a dish covered in all kinds of fruit. It hadn't been there when she had gone to take a bath. Beside it lay a red rose tied in a black satin ribbon, and a letter addressed to her. It had a skull shaped stamp on the back that she ripped open nervously. When she pulled the letter out, she slowly began reading the red ink.

_Dear Mademoiselle Blyth,_

_Welcome to my Opera House. I hope you find your stay here rather suitable for you. I also hope you enjoy this bundle of fruit I have left you. I cannot have our new pianist starving now can I? Let this tie you over before your dinner tonight with Meg Giry. And remember, no matter where you go in this Opera House, I shall hear what she has to say to you._

_Signed,_

_O.G._

_Post Script: Try the apples, they're delicious._

'_O.G., O.G., O.G., Opera Ghost_!' This was running through Crystal's head the moment she finished reading the letter. '_Does this Opera Ghost still exist? No Crystal, don't be silly, its someone just playing a joke.'_ Crystal thought to herself. She put down the letter and smelt the rose and picked up a shiny red apple and bit down into it. It was juicy and delicious.

She than put down the apple and walked to her bed where a few of her dresses still lay. She picked a dress and found some clean garments and began walking to her bathroom to get changed. She gave the mirror a furious look before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

"This is crazy. Why am I in here? I have nothing to be afraid of!" With this, Crystal turned on her heel and opened the door. When she looked up she gave a loud gasp and dropped her clothes to her feet.

Than from in front of her, a man dressed in all black, reached out and covered her mouth with his gloved hand. He smiled, the same smile she saw up at Box 5 earlier that afternoon, saying, "But don't you?"


	3. A Little Meeting

Chapter 3- A Little Meeting

Crystal stood in her bathroom doorway not knowing what to say or do. A man, a tall handsome man, with a white mask pressed against the right side of his face, was firmly pressing his hand against her mouth. Even though she was taken aback by the beauty he possessed, she was furious and scared. This was her room, and whoever he was had no right to come in. Especially while she was dressed in nothing more than a thin silk robe revealing the top of her chest.

The man, continuing to hold her mouth shut with the palm of his gloved hand, said to her in a deep yet soft voice, "Do up your robe girl, you'll catch a chill."

With that he released his hand and Crystal re-tied her robe.

He turned his back toward her and began walking to a cushioned chair in the corner of the room.

Crystal quickly walked over to her bedroom door ready to usher him out.

As she slowly began opening the door, the man was there in an instant. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Still facing Crystal, he began walking toward her with fire burning in his eyes. Crystal became frightened. She walked backwards as far as she could until she hit the wall behind her. The man continued to walk to her still.

He stopped finally when his head was almost above her own. He had leaned his hands on the wall beside her head, with his body tightly pressed against hers. His stomach was firm and he was much taller than her. He had a muscular build, though not too muscular.

Crystal's heart was racing and she feared he could feel it. She was scared, scared for her life. She didn't know what he was going to do next. And than, he spoke.

"Mademoiselle Blyth I believe it is. Whenever I am in this room along with yourself, you don't ever open that door. Understood?" he said with his eyes glaring into hers.

Crystal nodded her head and made a sound of acknowledgement. She was far too scared to speak.

The man walked away from her and made his way to the chair, where he finally sat.

Crystal's wet towel wrapped in her hair was dampening the wall she leaned on. She took a step forward not looking at this strange man for what seemed like hours.

"Well are you going to stand there all night and say nothing?" the masked man asked her.

Crystal turned to face him.

He sat with his legs open, with his right hand to his chin while his elbow laid on the armrest. The other arm upon his leg. He studied her as his eyes moved up and down he body. She found it very uncomfortable and looked away.

Finally she gained some courage and said to him, "Who are you and why are you in my room?"

"Oh I think we both know who I am. Whether you believe I exist or not. I am the Phantom of the Opera!" he said as he stood up. "As for why I am here. Simply to congratulate my new pianist on becoming part of the Opera Populaire." He said in a calm voice.

As much as she didn't want to believe it, she did. She always knew he existed; she just didn't want to believe.

"I thank you for congratulating me. But you have no right in being here, especially as I'm about to dress." Crystal told him. Her lips were pressed together and her eyes widened.

"I have no right being here?" he said as he once again walked toward her. "This is my Opera House and I may go and do as I please. Never you forget that!"

She became nervous and prayed that he would not pin her against the wall again for it was slightly painful with the pressure of his body leaning against hers.

He stopped walking when he reached her and gave her a hard look before he turned and walked toward the bathroom.

He bent down and picked up her clothes before walked back to her.

"You must get changed for your dinner this evening. You won't want to be late." He said handing Crystal her clothes. "By the way," he began, "there is no need to get changed in the bathroom. That is a place to bathe." He told her as he walked toward the large mirror.

He pushed the hidden mechanism to open the mirror.

It slid open.

He walked through and turned to Crystal who was clenching her clothes tightly to her chest. Her eyes staring into his. He then said to her, "Hopefully you will be wise in not telling Meg Giry and anyone else about our little meeting tonight, and any of our future meetings for that matter." He paused "And another thing. Perhaps you should wear your hair down tonight."

With a smile he closed the mirror and was gone.


	4. Quite the Gentlemen?

Hope you all enjoy this story. I made it longer than the previous chapters too. Well hope you like it because there is more to come!

* * *

Chapter 4- Quite the Gentlemen?

'_He was there._

_When Meg had left my room. He was there, standing there, listening to me when I decided to wear my hair down. He watched me while I changed out of my dress, many skirts, and undergarments. How dare he do such a thing? Has he no respect for ones privacy? Obviously not!' _Crystal thought to herself with an angry expression upon her face.

She moved to her changed curtain and laid her clothes over top of it. She very much wanted to return to the bathroom to get dressed, but was frightened that if she did, the Opera Ghost would hurt her again.

Crystal quickly started to dress behind her change curtain not knowing whether the masked man stood behind the mirror watching her change through the shadow of her silhouette.

She didn't know why she was listening to his orders for she didn't even know what this man wanted. He knew her name but she did not know his. She grew frustrated with these thought going through her head.

Shortly after she finished dressing, Crystal went to her suitcase to get her favourite perfume. It was a sent of lilacs. Her favourite flower.

She sprayed a bit on her neck and fixed her hair before running out the door.

She slowly ran down the many halls of the Opera House while carrying the heavy weight of her skirts in her hands.

She was lost and she cursed herself quietly for not asking Meg where the dining hall was.

She continued running until she heard a mans voice with a French accent say, "Excusez-moi Mademoiselle. Are you lost?"

Crystal stopped and turned around to face a blond haired man who was a bit taller and older than she was. Probably almost 30.

"Yes actually I am!" she answered him panting, "I am trying to find the dining hall."

"Oui oui Mademoiselle. I am headed that very way. I shall take you of course." The man said smiling.

Crystal blushed before answering.

"Thank you Monsieur."

"Very well than, let us go." He said holding out his arm gesturing towards her.

She gladly took it and the two walking down the giant halls together, arm in arm.

When they finally arrived at the dining hall Crystal let go of his arm and thanked him for walking with her.

"It was my pleasure. But I ask for but one thing in return Mademoiselle. A name." He said.

"Crystal Blyth." She said smiling.

"Ah oui. Such a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful face. Au revoir, Crystal." He said taking her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

He gently placed it back at her side and turned and walked to a near by table.

"Do you intend on telling me your name Monsieur?" Crystal called after him.

He turned around facing her and answered.

"How rude of me Crystal. My name is Pierre Gratton," Pierre said smiling at her.

She returned a smile and went off to find Meg.

* * *

After dinner, Crystal found herself running down the halls for the second time that evening. Instead of arriving at the dinning hall, she and Meg arrived at the auditorium.

It was empty and Meg thought it was the best place for the two of them to talk.

They sat themselves down in the middle of the auditorium in the comfy red seats.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Meg giggled. "You were smiling to yourself throughtout the entire dinner. I must know why!"

Crystal smiled and said to Meg, "On my way over for dinner tonight, I met someone. His name is Pierre Gratton! He was quite the gentleman. Do you know who he is?"

Meg stared at Crystal for what seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke.

"You met Pierre Gratton?" Meg asked her friend looking worried.

"Yes why? Is there something wrong Meg?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, you mustn't talk to Pierre again, He is not one that you would want to have in your company." Meg said grabbing Crystal's hands.

Crystal said nothing, for she didn't understand.

"Don't get involved with Pierre, Crystal. He cannot be trusted. Mother told me so." Meg explained.

Crystal finally answered.

"But he was such a gentleman to men. He escorted me to the dining hall. He seemed almost perfect. What you're saying makes no sense."

"Oh but Crystal that's what he wants you to believe. Trust me, one day that will change. I am told he…hurts women." Meg told her friend.

Crystal hesitated before she answered.

"Meg. I know your trying to protect me, but please let me find out on my own. That could be lies for all we know. I just want to meet new people and so far I've only met Pierre and the…"

Crystal stopped herself and bit her tongue before she said the Opera Ghost.

He had told her not to let anyone know she met him and she wanted to obey.

"And who Crystal?" Meg asked with a concerned look upon her face.

"Um, the young boy who brought me my hot water for my bath. Sweet little chap he was." Crystal told Meg.

She wasn't completely lying. A young boy did bring her the hot water.

"Oh yes. That must have been William." Meg said smiling.

Crystal, who was tired, yawned and said, "Well today has been a long day and I didn't get much of a change to close my eyes on the carriage ride. It was terribly bumpy."

"Of course. You must sleep. I trust you can find your way back to your room." Meg said.

Crystal laughed and said, "Oh yes, I remember the way perfectly from here."

"Very well then, I shall see you in the morning. And please remember what I told you about Pierre." Meg said as both the girls stood up.

"I will. Goodnight Meg." Crystal said hugging her friend.

The girls went their separate ways out of the auditorium. Meg back to the dining hall and Crystal to her room.

As Crystal was walking, she kept in mind what Meg told her about Pierre.

Crystal arrived at her room and opened the door to see the masked man with the same fire in his eyes as before.

They were staring furiously into hers.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Pain and Tears

It took me quite a long time to think of a name for this chapter so I hope you all think its ok! FYI Pierre Gratton got his name from my favourite hockey player..Benoit Gratton! Just in case you were all wondering! Thank you to the reviews for, well reviewing! If you have any ideas what you think will happend, do tell me! It will be greatly appreciated! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5- Pain and Tears

The Opera Ghost stood there in the middle of Crystal's room starring at her.

She was shaking and was scared. She knew he had noticed it.

Even though the Opera Ghost was furious with her for associating with Pierre, it pained him greatly to see her in this state. He would not let Crystal fall into the arms of the wrong man just as he let Christine fall into the arms of the wrong man. He was determined not to make the same mistake twice.

As Crystal was thinking to herself about what he would say or do, she realized the door was still open. She quickly shut and locked it before leaning her back up against it.

"Whom do you think you are talking to Pierre Gratton?" the Opera Ghost finally said in a loud voice.

Crystal, decided not to show him her weak side, said to the masked man grinning, "Why? A bit jealous are you?"

The Opera Ghost imminently stormed towards her grabbing her delicate arms with his gloved hands. Crystal let out a whimper as he squeezed tighter.

"Good, feel the pain. For it is but a taste of what you shall receive from Monsieur Gratton my dear." He said growling at her.

Tears began filling her eyes as she struggled to speak.

"At least he is mannered enough to tell me his name, unlike some people." She said trying to break free from his grasp.

He let Crystal go, pushing her slightly towards the door.

"Erik. My name is Erik!" he paused. "And your little friend Peirre is not someone I would call a gentlemen. Neither would Meg Giry for that matter." Erik said turning away from her so she could only see the unmasked side of his face.

Crystal, rubbing her arms from their soreness, said, "You are not someone I would call a gentlemen either. Neither would Meg Giry for that matter."

Erik slowly placed a hand on his porcelain mask. His head now facing the floor. Crystal walked over to him. She was standing in front of Erikand placeda hand on his chin pulling his head up to face her own.

"It is not ones face that makes them a gentlemen Erik, but the way they act towards others that does."

Just hearing Crystal say his name, gave him comfort inside.

Crystal withdrew her hand and walked away from him saying, "Besides, I have seen your face and it does not frighten me."

Next thing Crystal knew, Erik was tugging at her skirts pulling her back to him. Crystal, almost yelling, said, "Don't you ever…"

"How have you seen my face?" Erik interrupted her.

Crystal crossed her arms and answered him. "I saw your face when Christine Daae revealed it to us, the audience, during Don Juan Triumphant." she told him.

Erik walked to the mirror, placing a hand on it. He had not heard that name come from someone's mouth, other than his, in a long time.

"I was neither laughing nor screaming Erik, I assure you." Crystal said looking at him.

Erik, looking at her through the mirror, said, "Of course you were, everyone was." He paused taking in a deep breath before saying, "Christine humiliated me. It was so…unforgettable."

Crystal, now crying, answered him.

"No I was not!" she paused to wipe away the tears running down her face before finishing, "I shall never forget the horror of that night. But it was not your face that frightened me so. It was…" Crystal said now crying into her hands.

"It was what?" Erik said turning from the mirror and placing a hand on the back of her head feeling the softness of her hair.

Crystal swatted it away. She looked up at Erik with her swollen red eyes. She had an angry expression upon her face that was now covered in tears.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled before running on top of her bed, burying her face within the pillows.

Erik, wanting very much to lay down next to her and sooth her pain, simply replied, "As you wish."

When Crystal looked up seconds later, Erik was gone.

* * *

**AH why was Crystalcrying for you wonder! a little mystery you have yet to solve! dun dun dun..REVIEW**


	6. Two Odd Meetings

Terribly sorry for letting you all wait so long. My internet was done for awhile but today it is working again. The first thing I did was put up this new chapter! I hope you all like it! And thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock! And a special thanks to Charlie Quill..I enjoyed your first review!

* * *

Chapter 6- Two Odd Meetings

'Knock Knock'

"Crystal, wake up! It's Meg."

Crystal slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her side, facing the door.

Yawning, Crystal said, "Yes Meg, come in."

"I cannot. The door is locked!" Meg called through the door.

Crystal, quickly remembering why she had locked the door last night, jumped out of her bed and rushed to open the door.

As she reached for the doorknob, she noticed she was wearing her evening dress from the previous night.

She had been too busy crying, that she had completely forgotten to change into her nightshift.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Meg asked Crystal.

"Uh Meg. I am indecent at the moment. Can I meet you at breakfast?" Crystal asked while changing out of her dress.

"It is too late for breakfast. All musicians are to meet in 10 minutes at the auditorium." Meg cried out.

"It might have helped if you had told me yesterday. It matters not though. I will be ready. Thank you for informing me Meg. I shall see you at lunch then." Crystal said falling to the floor from tripping on her skirts.

"Ok then, Good-bye Crystal." Meg said.

She could hear Meg running down the hall as she got up from the floor.

She then finished unbuttoning her dress and hung it in the closet before walking over to her suitcase pulling out a white blouse and a dark blue cotton shirt.

As she was about to pull her blouse up over her arms, she heard a familiar _'swooshing'_ sound.

Crystal turned and faced the mirror to see Erik stepping out.

"Must you come in as I am dressing?" Crystal snapped at him.She realized she was only wearing her corset and white undergarments and suddenly became embarrassed. She covered her chest with her arms.

"I merely noticed you were about to change before loosening your corset. It is not wise to sleep in a corset my dear. I shall loosen it, for you surely cannot do it on your own." Erik said, reaching out with a gloved hand.

Crystal thought and then said, "Oh alright, but only under one circumstance. You leave when done!"

She walked towards him and turned having her back face him. She pulled her hair up away from her back.

"Of course." Was all he said.

He took off his gloves and placed them on the dresser next to them.

Erik gently began undoing the laces of her corset.

Crystal was surprised at how gentle Erik was after being so forceful with her last night.

She had turned her head back about to give him a smile before remembering that he had caused the tears she had cried the night before. She quickly turned her head from him.

Once Erik had finished untying her corset, he re-adjusted it and began doing it back up.

A few moments later he finished tying the last lace. The corset was still tight yet much more comfortable. Crystal placed her hair back down and turned around to thank him. All she saw was the mirror slide close.

"Thank you Erik." She whispered to the mirror before grabbing her skirt and blouse and dressed into them. She pinned her hair half up as well as brushing her teeth and washing her face. Once she was satisfied, she ran out the door only to find Pierre Gratton standing on the other side.

'_How had he found my room?'_ Crystal thought to herself.

"Ah Crystal. There you are my sweet. I did not see you at breakfast. You must have gotten lost again no? Come, I shall take you." Pierre said smiling as he held out his hand.

Crystal looked at the mirror before answering.

"Thank you Monsieur Gratton. I am actually making my way to the auditorium. Some other time perhaps." Crystal said shutting her door and began walking down the hall.

Something stopped her though.

She felt a tug at her arm and turned around to see Pierre holding it.

He pulled her towards him saying "Please Crystal." He said slowly pulling a piece of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. "Call me Pierre."

Crystal smiled nervously while squeezing her arm from his grasp and ran down the hall to the auditorium.

Meg sat waiting in the cafeteria alone. Crystal was yet to return from the auditorium.

Once Crystal walked in, Meg politely shouted, "Crystal, over here."

Crystal turned to see Meg waving at her. She smiled and made her way to Meg,

"With a few wrong turns here and there, I managed to find my way on my own." Crystal said sitting down.

"Well good for you." Meg said laughing. "I took the liberty in getting your meal for you. Hope you do not mind."

"Not at all Meg. Thank you very much." Crystal said eating some of her salad.

"You welcome. So tell me. How was your first practice?"

"Wonderful! The conductor, Monsieur Reyer, gave us all pieces of sheet music to practice. We played beautifully. You have quite the talented orchestra here!" Crystal said taking a sip of water. "How was ballet practice?"

"The usual. All we really did was learn some new stretches and such. We have not yet learned an new pieces for the new production." Meg said swallowing a few grapes.

The rest of their lunch together was spent talking about the new production.

When they cafeteria started to empty, Meg decided to go to the ballet room to practice on her own and Crystal was heading back to her room to unpack. She never had a chance to do so yesterday.

Crystal found her room without a problem, but when she reached to open the door, it was locked!

"Damn. I left the key inside." She paused. "I wonder if Madame Giry would have a spare?" Crystal said biting her lip.

With that, she turned on her heel and was off to find Madame Giry.

Crystal was walking down the dark empty halls when suddenly, a hand wrapped about her waist and pulled her into the shadows hitting a warm, tall body. A mans no doubt.

Crystal could see nothing, only black.

She moved her hands slowly up the man's chest and made her way to his face, only to touch a mask.

* * *

Just so you all know, the cafeteria and the dining hall are the same place! **REVIEW!**


	7. Erik's True Side

Guys I know this is a short chapter im sorry! but the next ones are long! This one tells us alot about Erik and I hope you really like it! Cause I do! Thank you once again to all my faithful reviewers! u guys are awesome! Well hope ya like the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7- Erik's True Side

Crystal stood there in front of Erik with her hands holding his face. He had his arm wrapped about her petite waist. They both stayed like that for several minutes until their breathing was now in sync. His chest moved up and down when hers did.

"Come." Erik finally spoke. "I know how to get into your room."

He let go of Crystal's waist and ushered her to follow him. He pulled open a large picture hanging on the wall and they both stepped in, Erik in front of Crystal.

They spent the majority of their walk down the narrow passageways in silence. During this silence Crystal was wondering to herself why Erik would help her. She couldn't put a finger on it so she decided to thank him for doing so.

"Thank you for taking me to my room Erik." Crystal spoke looking up at him.

Erik, still walking, said, " I could not have you running into that fool Pierre like you did this morning now could I?"

'_Ah that was the reason why.'_ She thought to herself.

Crystal said nothing in responds to what Erik said. She simply continued walking down the dark wet corridors behind him. She had wondered if anyone else knew about these hidden passageways but him. Crystal's thoughts left her when she smacked into Erik's back. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed they had reached her bedroom.

With embarrassment, Crystal said "Sorry." She could not believe she had just walked right into him.

Erik slid open the mirror. He could not believe she had just walked into him as well. "If ever you intend on leaving your room key behind again, you are welcome to use these passage ways." Erik said stepping into Crystal's room taking her hand in his. She accepted it and followed him. They both stood there in an awkward silence. Crystal let go of Erik's hand and was now twiddling her thumbs. Erik stood there simply looking at her.

Crystal cleared her throat and looked up at Erik and said "Thank you again Erik."

He took a deep breath and waved his cape before disappearing behind the mirror. Crystal frowned at the fact that he didn't respond back.

She quickly forgot about it and began unpacking her things from her suitcase.

* * *

"Why? Why did she have to come?" Erik sat kneeling before his bed with his head buried into his red silk sheets. His hands scratching his scalp from on top of his wig.

He hit the bed hard with his hands as he got up from the floor.

"Every time I see her I think of Christine!" Erik said now pacing back and forth across his lair. "I wanted to rid Christine from my life just as she had done to me. But with Crystal, every time I see her, I think of Christine! And I fall in love all over again!"

Erik was now standing in front of his organ and banged on the keys hard with his fists yelling, "I cannot love again. I will not be hurt again!"

He sat down on the bench in front of the giant organ and began playing a song. A song which was about love and hate. His love and hate for Christine and his love and possibly, in the future, hate for Crystal. He thought it was perfect for what he was going through at this time. Erik pounded on the keys hard with his fingers over and over again until the song finally came to an end when he stopped playing and leaned down on the keys, crying.

'_I cannot see Crystal again. It pains me for I know I will long to see her every waking day. I know she will be with that fool even if I disapprove of it, but she is not mine. I can do nothing.'_

Erik knew that if he took control over Crystal's life, it would turn out the same way it had with Christine. She would end up hating him. He could not have another women hate him without loving him. Just like his mother and Christine had.

"Oh Crystal!" Erik cried out in anguish.

* * *

Poor Erik, sniff, dont you just want to hug him! I know i do! Keep in mind that Crystal is still angrey at him though, remember she was crying in a couple chapters ago! Well...**REVIEW!**


	8. A Phantom Like Me

Did anyone go buy the phantom of the opera when it came out on tuesday? I know I did. Oh and i would also like to say this is my longest chapter yet and I am working on making the rest longer as well! This is a message for PyrinPandora..i sent you an email and it didnt work. I think it was the address haha maybe. Well my email is yes a bit tacky i know, i made it up when i was younger! But ya could you email me whenever you have a chance? Awesome. I would like to thank again all my reviewers, reading your comments make me so happy! It makes me happy when you like what you read! Well on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8 – A Phantom Like Me

Crystal was on her bed leaning her back against her fluffy pillows prompted up against the back of her bed. She silently giggled to herself about the book she was reading which was about a comic romance. There was still time before dinner so she thought she could use it to read.

She finished unpacking her things a few hours after Erik dropped her off.

Crystal's room was much more lively with her things scattered about. She had a pile of books stacked up on top of each other beside her on the night table. They sat next to the bowl of fruit Erik had left her the first night she arrived. Her clothes were neatly hanging in the closet and rest of her possessions and souvenirs, from the many places she lived, lying in her room or bathroom.

Crystal signed after closing her book from reading a long chapter. She placed it beside her and leaned over to grab a banana.

She crossed her ankles over one another and sat back against the bed eating the fruit. She was staring at the mirror wondering if Erik stood behind it watching her. Just the thought had made Crystal feel uncomfortable. She tossed the banana peel in the wastebasket beside her bed and rolled over to her side. She placed her hand underneath her head and it rested upon it. Her other hand was lying on her hip. Then Crystal gently closed her eyes for a nap.

Little did Crystal know, Erik was lying on his bed taking a rest as well.

Erik's back sank into the bed as he bended his legs and placed both his hands behind his head, thinking of Crystal.

"No one, not even Crystal, could ever love a man like me, a monster like me, a Phantom like me!" Erik said to himself placing a hand overtop of his mask.

The coldness from his mask sent shivers down his body and he immediately rose from the bed.

'_My gloves! I must have left them in Crystal's room this morning. Damn fool! I did not want to have to go back there again.'_

Erik got up from the swan shaped bed and made his way to his boat.

'_But I must go.'_ Erik thought to himself as he pushed away from the shore to Crystal's room.

As Erik was making his way to her room, Crystal quickly blinked her eyes open when she heard a knock coming from the door.

She swung her feet over the bed and made her way to the door. She opened it to see Meg standing there politely. Yawning, Crystal said, "Meg, do come in. Do not mind me, I just woke from a nap."

"No I cannot!" Meg started. "My mind completely left me yesterday. We were to talk about the Opera Ghost remember? But not here!" Meg said looking around Crystal's room.

Crystal, hoping Meg had forgotten about this whole issue, simply said, "Right, well let me just get my boots and we can be off to the auditorium then." Crystal said walking back inside her room to retrieve her shoes.

Asshe finished tying up the last of her laces, she saw something black over on her dresser that was not hers. She walked closer and began to realize they were Erik's gloves. He had left them there that morning after re-tying her corset.

Crystal quickly turned around, hiding the gloves with her body from Meg.

"Well, let us go then!" She said walking over to Meg. Crystal turned her head around slowly and simply just looked back at the gloves before shutting the door behind her.

As the girls began walking down the halls, Meg became far too anxious to wait until they reached the auditorium to speak, so she blurted out, "Oh Crystal, I was so worried about you last night. I lay awake in my bed hating the fact that those managers stuck you in that room. For now, you will have two men haunting you. Pierre and the Opera Ghost!"

Crystal rubbed her arms where Pierre had grabbed her earlier. "Meg, worry not about me, for I am doing just fine. Thank you for your concern, but I am alright." Crystal said unsure. She wasn't in fact sure if she was safe or not.

"It is just that…" Meg began before being interrupted by a young ballerina.

"Meg oh Meg. Thank the heavens I found you!" the young girl said running down the hall toward the both of them.

"What is it Nancy?" Meg said quite peeved as she placed her hands on her hips. She did not like the fact that Nancy had just interrupted them in such an important conversation.

"It is the girls in the ballet dormitories, they have gone mad! A rat ran into their rooms and now they will not calm down!" Nancy said panting.

Meg bit her lip. She wanted very much to continue talking with Crystal.

"Go. They need you. This can wait." Crystal said smiling at Meg.

"Indeed they do." Meg laughed. "I will meet you in the dinning hall for dinner then. Do not get lost this time." Meg said as Nancy tugged at her arm.

"I shall try!" Crystal called to Meg who was jogging down the giant hall with Nancy.

Crystal turned and walked back slowly to her room admiring every detail the Opera House possessed. When Crystal turned the corner, she caught site of her bedroom door. Her eyes widened as she picked up her skirt and ran to her room.

"No! No! No!" Crystal shouted as she ran to her door. Once again, it was locked.

"Stupid, stupid girl!" was what Erik heard from inside Crystal's room. He looked up to the door and heard Crystal banging on it.

He saw the bedroom key lying under his black gloves on the dresser. Erik slid them on and wanted very much to slide the key underneath the door and give it to Crystal. But he thought better of it and left the key where it was. For if he saw Crystal again he knew he would just simply think of Christine. He could not put both Crystal and himself in that position. For it was not fair for Crystal.

He then immediately realized Crystal would soon find her way through his secret passageway leading to her room by passing through the hidden entrance behind the picture.

Erik quickly hopped through the mirror and ran down another passageway.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, the picture in which Crystal and Erik had passed through earlier that afternoon caught Crystal's attention. She slowly proceeded towards it.

She now stood face to face with the large picture. Crystal placed her hands on the side of the picture frame trying to open it.

She was concentrating so much on opening the picture that she hadn't heard someone walk down the hall behind her.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Crystal let go of the picture frame just as Pierre had grabbed onto her shoulder.

She turned around to face Pierre. "Oh Pierre. You startled me!" Crystal said touching her chest before quickly lying. "I was just so fascinated by this picture, I wanted to take a closer look. That is all!"

"You are fascinated by a picture of a man getting his head cut off by another man?" Pierre said as he crossed his arms with a puzzled look upon his face.

Crystal starred at Pierre in shock before turning back to the giant picture. He was, in fact, telling the truth, she had not even noticed what the picture was of.

_'How could anyone draw such a thing?"_ Crystal thought as she stared up at the picture.

Thinking quickly, she stuttered "W-Well yes actually. It j-just shows you in fact, how, ah, short life...truly is!"

"Oui, I suppose so." Pierre said frowning up at the picture.

Pierre and Crystal were now alone in the empty hallway. This was when Crystal realized everyone must be in the dinning hall. A good reason to get off the discussion of the picture.

"It is getting rather late. We will miss dinner do you not think so? Let us go then shall we." Crystal said smiling holding out her arm.

Pierre took his eyes off of the picture and now upon Crystal. Even though it was dark in the hallway, she still looked beautiful. With her high cheekbones, naturally red lips and her hair, ever so beautiful, hanging down over her shoulders.

He smiled at her taking her arm in his and the pair began walking down the hall.

After a few minutes of walking, the dinning hall was now in sight and Crystal could smell the delicious food coming from there. She breathed it in and smiled before saying. "I cannot wait to discover what they are cooking." She grabbed Pierre's arm slightly tighter.

He looked down at Crystal and lifted her chin up to face him. "Come my dear, this way." Pierre said. He let go of Crystal's chin and gestured her to turn the corner, but she stopped suddenly.

"Pierre, the dinning hall is not this way." Crystal said looking confused.

"Of course, but I have a surprise for you my sweet." He said winking at Crystal.

She wasn't too sure about this idea, but she was rather curious at what the surprise was, so she decided to let Pierre lead the way.

While Pierre and Crystal were off to their surprise destination, Erik was lurking around his hidden passageways wondering where Crystal might be. He had not seen her pass through the picture and when he had returned to her room, she was nowhere to be found. He had come to the conclusion that she was in the dinner hall. To be sure she was, Erik went tocheck tobe certain.

Once Erik had reached the dinning hall through his hidden passages, he looked for Crystal from behind the walls. She was nowhere in site…and neither was Pierre.

Erik's hands slowly turned into fists!

* * *

Watch out, Erik flipped on his angrey switch! DUN DUN DUN! Hey did anyone like that picture part? I laughed when i wrote it! Well that was just me anyways! But ya...**REVIEW!**


	9. Pierre's True Side

Terribly sorry to keep all of my reviews waiting. I have been sick, but the first thing I did when I recovered was update! Aren't you all happy? A few notes to some of my reviewers, soofija, thank you for your delightful review, it had made me add a few things in my further chapters, and milkywaypnay37, your review made me laugh! Thank you for bringing some cheerfulness into my day! To my other faithful reviewers, all of your reviews have put a smile upon my face! Well I hope you all like this next chapter, because we get to see…well…Pierre's true side. And it aint pretty I can tell you that! Well on with the story then!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Pierre's True Side 

The halls grew colder and darker as Pierre and Crystal traveled further into the Opera House. Still arm in arm, Pierre began picking up his pace and Crystal found herself nearly running to catch up with him.

After turning a few corners, the two finally stopped.

"Pierre. Where are we going?" Crystal demanded short of breath.

Pierre reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek. "Ah mon cherri. That is for me to know and you to find out."

Crystal was now becoming unsure of this whole idea and knew that if she told Pierre to turn back, he would not listen to her.

She and Pierre turned one last corner until they stopped at a door. The only door in that hallway in fact.

Pierre turned to Crystal smiling and said, "Open it."

Crystal pushed her wavy hair away from in front of her face and made her way to the door. It was covered in dust and cobwebs. It was most likely kept out of our service since the fire. Crystal turned the knob and the door slowly creaked open. Her jaw dropped imminently when she looked inside.

The room was warm and was covered in candles, everywhere. A fire was burning in the enormous room at the fireplace. A table with wine and two glasses sat in the center of the room, along with two pillows to rest upon. Crystal turned around with one of the largest smiles Pierre had ever seen. Her cheeks turned a soft pink.

"You did all this for me?" Crystal said as she became teary eyed.

Pierre walked towards her and took her hands in his and said, "You are the only one I would do this for." He leaned in closer to Crystal's face and closed his eyes but she retreated. Her heart began to race. She was not yet ready to kiss this man.

Crystal let go of Pierre's hands and walked to the pillows on the floor. She laid down and rested her arm upon the pillow. Her head resting lightly on her hand. She gestured Pierre to come beside her.

* * *

Erik raced down his hidden passageways to every hallway and vacant room. Every so often he saw a few people wondering the halls, but none of which were Crystal or Pierre. 

Erik stopped to catch his breath. That was when it came to him '_It is Pierre we are talking about. Where does he bring all his mistresses?"  
_

Erik's head snapped up and he spoke out loud. "The abandoned room!"

* * *

"Are you comfortable now?" Pierre said setting the bottle of chardonnay on a small table and handed Crystal a glass. She smiled in thanks, the firelight playing across her features. 

"Yes, I am quite fine, thank you." Crystal responded looking around the magnificent room, admiring it. "Such a beautiful room. Why is it not occupied?"

"The Palais Garnier is large Crystal. Not every room can be filled." Pierre told her.

They both signed contentedly, leaning against the large pillows on the rug in front of the fireplace.

The Opera House, this room, it gave Crystal the feeling ofhaving a home. She had moved around with her wealthy parents much of her life. Smiling, she sighed again, happy that she decided to let Pierre take her here.

Pierre poured Crystal some more wine, though not himself, and clinking his glass gently with her own. "To your health." He murmured before taking a sip. Crystal raised her glass to her lips, delicately tasting the sweet wine. She felt it slide down her throat, making a warm path through her body.

"What do you think?" Pierre laughed at the expression on Crystal's face. She opened her eyes and blushed.

"Absolutely wonderful. I have never tasted anything quite like it before." Crystal smiled looking away from him and now placed her eyes upon the blazing fire.

Pierre moved closer to her and placed his arm around Crystal's waist. Her heart began to beat quickly. "I am glad you like it. I would not pour anything but the best in your glass. "Pierre said. His French accent wreathing her senses along with the wine. Her heartbeat now returned to normal.

Throughout the night, the two continued drinking and talking. Crystal drinking much more than Pierre had, without even realizing it. He was talking about how he often comes to this room to simply get away from the world at times.

Crystal stared at Pierre in delight and leaned in closer to him.

"Careful my dear. You are going to spill the wine." Pierre starred into her eyes and slowly stroked her back. Crystal giggled to herself and once again raised the glass to her lips. Taking too large a sip, she spilt it anyways. A few drops sliding down her chin and onto her neck.

"Oh how clumsy of me." She cried. The usually graceful pianist raised her hand to wipe her neck, but found Pierre's fingers already there.

"Let me." He whispered gently stroking her cheek. He kissed her neck softly catching the spilled drops of wine on his tongue.

Pierre looked up into Crystal's glassy eyes. The alcohol now controlling her, she touched his hair and ran her delicate figures through his soft blond waves. Pierre wasnow so close to Crystal's face, she could feel him breathing on her. He placed his hand around the back of her soft neck and the other wrapped about her thigh.

"Pierre." Crystal whispered closing her eyes as she titled her head back.

"Shh, do not speak." Pierre said pulling her body closer to his. He pulled Crystal's neck toward him with his hand, and planted a wet firmkiss upon her lips. Pierre moaned into her mouth but Crystal did not.

They were lost in each other's arms for several blissful minutes until Pierre rolled Crystal onto her back. She landed on her back with a thud. Pierre now rested his body on top of Crystal's.

"Why so forceful?" Crystal mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"I told you to be quiet you little twit!" Pierre said practically shouting as he began pulling at Crystal's skirt. Her hand was there in a second to stop him; she was still drunk but she knew when enough was enough. Unfortunately that did nothing, for he grabbed hold of her wrist. He began twisting it, ignoring Crystal's cries. He continued twisting it until they both heard it crack andCrystal cried out in pain.

"STOP…Erik, please, help me!" She shouted out in agony as tears began running down her face.

"What did you say? Whom did you call for? Why..." Pierre's sentence was cut short when something hard from behind hit him over the head. He lay on the floor unconscious.

Crystal, now tossing and turning her head back and worth, opened her heavy eyelids slowly. Before her eyes rolled to the back of her head from too much alcohol, she saw but one thing flickering in the firelight. A white mask.

* * *

Oh I wonder who that could have been! Hehe. Well now that you know Pierre is just like Meg had said he was, did any of you think other wise? Well please let me know what you thought of this chapter along with my little Pierre question hehe...**REVIEW!**


	10. Falling All Over Again

Well here it is, chapter 10! Hope all you guys like it! Omg whoever owns the phantom of the opera, how many times have you watched it? Cuz ive watched the movie 4 times and the speacial features 4 times since i got it! Thats hardly ne thing! I can honestly never get tired of that movie and i hope none of you will be tired of this! Well ta ta and read read read!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Falling All Over Again

'_He was going to rape her! He got her drunk and broke her bones. He lied and manipulated her into believing every disgusting word he said. All of it, lies, and she believed every word of it. My poor dear Crystal. She is still a fool for going off with him, but she is still dear to me.' _Erik was thinking to himself as he looked up at Crystal from the chair at the foot of his swan bed where she silently slept.

He had wrapped Crystal's broken wrist up in bandage from when Pierre had twisted it until it could twist no more. _'I know I told myself I would never see her again or else I would fall in love with Christine all over again.' _Now, tonight, was when he first realizedhe was beginning to fall in love again. Not with Christine this time.

Erik looked up at Crystal's angelic face. He smiled as he sat waiting for Crystal to wake.

Erik grabbed a book from his desk and began reading. Time well spent while waiting for Crystal. His reading, though, was interrupted by a moan coming from his bed. He lowered his book and looked at Crystal. She was moaning though her lips. They were moans of pain not pleasure, most likely from her headache after too much drinking.

Erik came to her side and rested his hand on her far cheek and moved it closer making her face him.

"Crystal, wake up. It's Erik. You are safe now." Erik gently spoke. He realized this had been the first time he ever spoke Crystal's name. He had always feared to say it before for he thought it might bring him closer to her. He smiled inside for he knew it did not matter now.

Crystal could hear his soft, soothing voice and fluttered her eyes open. She looked up at Erik. Tried to anyways. She was still dizzy and could not only see one Erik, but two!

"Why are there two of you?" Crystal mumbled out. Erik could barely make out what she said.

"Crystal. Do you remember anything from last night?" Erik said softly stroking her cheek.

Crystal's eyes winded and they came into focus"Last night? You mean to tell me it is morning? Oh my, Meg is probably wondering where I am." She sat up and her dizziness came back to her. She placed her broken hand to her head. She imminently shed tears from her head pounding and wrist cracking once again.

"Lay down Crystal. You are not yet well." Erik said gently pushing on her shoulders and laid her back down on the bed. He removed his cloak and went over to a large basin filled with cold water and picked up a cloth from inside it. He squeezed it and placed it upon Crystal's forehead. "Try not to speak. The headache won't go away any faster if you do." Erik walked over to his chair and brought it beside the bed. "Worry not about Meg Giry. I have sent her a note, along with Antoinette and Monsieur Reyer. They know you are safe now. As for Pierre, he lies still in the abandoned room, still unconscious no doubt. I care not about him though, only you. Besides, Monsieur Reyer can worry about him.

Crystal gave Erik a puzzled look for she didn't understand half of what he was saying.

Erik slightly chuckled at the expression on Crystals face. He laughed softly making sure not to worsen her headache. "Don't worry. I shall explain everything."

Crystal hadn't even heard what Erik had said, for she was much more fascinated with him. The way he sat, with his legs open and hands folded as he leaned forward. The way he took care of her, laughed, spoke in his soft deep voice. And looked at her with so much passion. There was something mysterious about him though. So many questions unanswered. Why he where's the mask, why he lives out of sight and what his past was.

"You probably only remember very little from last night." Erik stopped when Crystal spoke lightly.

"I remember Pierre taking me to a room, and strangely." She paused looking up at Erik. "I remember seeing you. That is all. The rest is a blur. What happened Erik?" Crystal gently placed her healthy hand on his. He was wearing the gloves he left in her room. She wondered when he went back to get them. She knew it was the least of her worries and decided to ask him later.

Erik stared at her hand resting on top of his and he placed his other hand on hers.

Looking down at her precious hand, with long piano fingers, he spoke. "Pierre was to rape you last night. He lied to you and got you drunk. Your wrist broke when you tried stopping him. The bastard broke your wrist and you won't play the piano again until it is properly healed." Erik frowned as he began tenderly stoking Crystal's hand. "I wrote Monsieur Reyer telling him what happened. Not the truth of course. If he knew his own nephew was being accused a rapist to you, he could probably have you thrown out." Erik said looking deep into Crystal's eyes. "Now you don't think I wouldn't let that happened do you?" he smiled up at her.

Crystal's eyes widened in shock as she heard Erik say Pierre was Monsieur Reyer's nephew. Pierre had never told her that.

Erik continued "I burst into the room once he broke your wrist and you cried my name." Erik looked at Crystal then down to the floor.

'_I cried his name!'_ Crystal began to blush.

"I knocked him unconscious and brought you here. This is where I live Crystal. Far beneath the Opera House. Well, I bandaged you wrist up and you should recover from your headache in a few hours." Erik let go of Crystal's hand and got up from his chair turning his back on Crystal. He was now facing the sparkling lake in his home. "I know you are still angry with me from the other night. I never meant for you to cry. I am deeply sorry Crystal. I never meant to hurt you."

Crystal bit her lip softly and stared at Erik, in his natural habitat. His back was facing her and it was slightly slouched. She took the wet cloth off from her head and placed it quietly back into the basin of water so Erik couldn't hear. She sat up and swung her feet over the bed onto the floor. Erik had removed her boots for she looked down and only saw her transparent white stockings on her longs legs and feet.

Her headache returned, but she ignored it for she knew she had to do this. She pushed up from the bed and stood up. The dizziness had also retuned.

Erik heard her stumble towards him and he turned around to see Crystal blinking quite fast as she was beginning to lose her balance. Erik rushed over to her before she fell and he placed one hand around her back and the other on the back of her head. He held her delicately and carefully, remembering the time Christine had fallen into his arms the same way. Though she fainted from shock, and Crystal from her drinking.

Before Erik could say anything, he found Crystal stopping him by placing her figures on his ever so soft lips.

"Thank you Erik." They both looked into each other's eyes. "For saving me from Pierre. Even though I have no memory of it, I thank you." Crystal nervously stood on the balls of her feet and leaned in closer to give him a tender kiss on his cheek.

Erik closed his eyes as his back grew stiff and he began shaking in slight shock. When he felt her soft lips touching his cheek, it sent shivers though his body.

Crystal removed her lips from his beautiful cheek and Erik wanted very much to hold her close to him against his body. This time, he did just that. He pulled Crystal in closer, still being careful of her broken wrist.

Their bodies now touching each other Crystal rested her head on his chest and Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and sunk his head into her wavy hair saying, "I will always be here Crystal." He moved one of his hands slowly up her back feeling the laces of her corset. "Always." He whispered in her ear.

Erik was standing so close to Crystal, she could feel the warmth of his body. She brought her right hand forward and placed it up his firm chest. He took her broken wrist in his hand and brought it to his lips. He tenderly kissed it and looked down at Crystal who had her cheek resting on his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart against her temple.

Thought Erik wished he could stay like this forever, holding each other, he said, "You still need rest Crystal. Come." He took Crystal's right hand in his and brought her to his bed. She laid down slowly and Erik again squeezed the towel in the water and placed it back on her head. It was slightly burning.

Crystal smiled at him before closing her eyes. Erik pulled the silk covers up to her chest and closed the black gossamer curtain around the bed, before taking his leave to his organ which he hasn't yet played since Christine had left.

Crystal opened her eyes when Erik left and saw him sitting before his organ drawing on some spare parchment.

"Oh Erik. I must tell you. I must tell you soon." Crystal whispered to herself looking down. She breathed in the sweet fragrance left on her body from Erik holding her only moments ago. She smiling lightly and began to fall into the slumbers of sleep.

* * *

awww sniff sniff poor Crystal, i wonder what she has to tell him eh! chuckels well i simply ask you to please please please **REVIEW**, I LOVE reading the reviews! 


	11. A Man in Disguise

Alrighty first i have to tell you, my faithful reviewers, that i have made a boo boo. In the last chapter i stated that Erik has not played his piano since Christine left. Well i lied, he actually did play the piano in a previous chapter! So i just thought you should know! lol Alrighty well before you go on and read the new chapter i would like to thank a few reviewers.

**milkywaypnay37**-dont you worry, she will speak up! And you are gonna wannawish she had never spoke up in the first place!

**Soofija**-it is a terrible shame about her wrist and pierre i do agree! Andim glad your wish got granted, i can tell ya its gonna get better and better!

**GerrysISUChick04-** you truely are a POTOfan! I have yet to watch the movie as much as you! lol. and im totally with you on your obsession with GERRY!

**TheAngel'sMaggie**- lol we talk about gerry 24/7! and we never get tired of it! This chapter goes out to you since you were the first time i told this chapter about.

**Gerry's Girl**-no please dont die on me! i cant imaginelosing a reviewer like you! Here heres a new chapter, dont die on my please!

**simi-** im glad you like the way my story is going so far!you rock!

**Charmedforever911-**i didnt wantto kill you so i posted a new chapter, lol im glad you love it

**myterio**-im glad you like my verison of erik! i wanted people to know that yeshe seems scary, andcold hearted on the outside, but on the inside he truely has feelings, and he does get hurt! hope ya enjoy the story

**Charlie Quill**- pea soup? PEA SOUP? lol you must explain that to me! and please dontnoose me! lol 

* * *

Chapter 11 – A Man in Disguise

Crystal rolled back and forth in her bed and placed her right hand underneath her pillow to stretch. Something felt wrong. She had gone to sleep in silk sheets, what she was feeling was cotton! Crystal's eyes opened in shock. She was no longer in Erik's room, but her own. Erik had returned her.

Standing at the foot of her bed was Meg with a worried look upon her face. Beside her to her right sat Madame Giry on the bed and on Crystal's left sat an old man she had never seen before.

Crystal opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say.

Madame Giry placed a hand over top Crystal's saying. "Crystal, this is doctor Thomas. He has come to examine your wrist. Crystal turned her head to face the doctor.

Doctor Thomas was a rather old man with a thick beard white as snow, grown down to his chest. He had rather large bags under his eyes and a natural smile upon his face. "Come child. Let us sit you up so you are more comfortable." He spoke in a weak voice.

Prompting up a few soft pillows, Madame Giry and doctor Thomas slowly lifted Crytsal up. She shook them off polity telling them she could manage on her own.

"Now Mademoiselle Blyth, can you tell me how you broke your wrist?" Doctor Thomas said slowly unraveling the bandages around her wrist. He looked up at Crystal though his spectacles.

She saw Meg gripping the bedpost tightly and Madame Giry starring at her with wide eyes as if warning her not to tell Doctor Thomas what truly happened.

"She fell down the stairs Monsieur, tripping on her skirt." Madame Giry quickly made up looking at the doctor, hoping he would believe her.

"Mademoiselle, I suggest you be a little bit more careful." Doctor Thomas told Crystal looking down at her bruised wrist. "Now I want you to more your hand back and worth as much as you can."

Crystal looked down at her broken wrist frowning at it as she struggled to at least move her fingers. They barely moved from the pain.

"It doesn't look to good, but it is still early my dear. If you continue practicing it will be easier for your wrist to heal. That should make Monsieur Reyer a bit happier." Doctor Thomas said as he began wrapping Crystal's wrist up with fresh bandages. "He has been acting like a mad man one might say. He could not believe what had happened to his, oh how did he put it? Ever so talented, could not live without, great pianist. Yes something along those lines." He chuckled along with Meg and Madame Giry.

"I suggest you rest for the remainder of the day Mademoiselle Blyth. And if your wrist should begin to hurt, take a few drops of this." He took out a bottle of medicine from his bad and placed it on her nightstand beside her. "It will sooth the pain. Do not take too much at once for there could be terrible consequences."

Doctor Thomas got up and bid farewell to the three ladies and took his leave.

Meg came to Crystal's side as soon as Doctor Thomas shut the door. "Crystal are you truly alright? We know what happened last night with Pierre as well with the Opera Ghost. He took you to his horrible home. Oh it must have been terrible. I know it was for Christine when she was down there last."

"Actually…"

"Meg you going to give the girl a headache. Now go and check on the dancers will you. You can see Crystal tomorrow." Madame Giry said looking sternly at her daughter.

Meg frowned up at her mother as she made a sound of anger. She stormed out the door and slammed it shut.

Madame Giry repositioned herself on the bed and pulled out a letter from inside her shawl. There was a skull shaped stamp on the back of the envelope. Crystal knew whom it was from.

"This Crystal, is a letter the Opera Ghost sent me earlier this morning." She thought it best not to let Crystal know just yet that she knew of Erik's existence before he lived under the Opera House. " He told what happened last night with Pierre. Horrible man he is. I myself have always disliked him. "Madame Giry said shaking her head looking down at the skull smiling up at her.

"What does Pierre do Madame? In the Opera House I mean. It he an actor of some sort?" Crystal asked rubbing her eye.

"Oh God no. He has no purpose here other than harassing young women. His parents wanted nothing to do with him when they found out what kind of man their son was. Monsieur Reyer on the other hand, took him under his wing. He did not believe in disowning family members. He has lived here, in the Opera House, ever since." Madame Giry said looking at Crystal. "And for heavens sake Crystal, call me Antoinette. I have been telling you that for years now."

Crystal smiled shyly. "Sorry Madame. I mean Antoinette. But what if Pierre tires to hurt me again? What shall I do?"

"Don't give into him. Do not let him see your weak side. You mustn't worry about thatnow though, you need rest." Madame Giry said as Crystal began lying back down. "I will come cheak on you later. Now sleep child" she said blowing out a few candles now dimming the light in the room.

"Antoinette, for heavens sake, **I **have told you for years to stop calling me child, you know I am in my twenties. Far from a child I'm afraid." Crytsal chucked.

"My apologizes…young adult!" Antoinette smiled and left the room. Crystal heard the door click shut and closed her eyes. Sleep was beginning to take hold of her.

Shortly after Antoinette left, Crystal heard someone else enter her room for she heard the sound of her floor creaking.

Crystal's lips were soon parted and the horrible taste of medicine filled her throat. She coughed as she began choking on the ghastly liquid. As she was about to open her eyes to see who would do this to her, she found it impossible to open them for a large hand stopped her from doing so.

Her heart began racing as she spoke. "Who's there?" she said become weary. The medicine was already having an effect upon her. She tried lifting her hand to pull the massive hand from her eyes, but it became far to heavy to move.

"It is Erik my love." The man spoke. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep, so I fed you this medicine the doctor suggested to sooth the pain."

"You gave me far too much. And you, you cannot be Erik. Erik's voice is much deeper. Who are you?" Crystal struggled to say to the stranger.

"It is I Crystal. You are simply drained and you obviously don't know what your talking about. Now Crystal, what happened last night with Pierre?" the man asked as he sat on the bed. Crystal felt the bed descend a bit.

"You are not making sense. If it is truly you, then you were the one who told me what happened. You said Pierre got me drunk, broke my wrist and tried to rape me. You stopped him after hitting him over the head." Crystal whispering now for she was far too exhausted to almost talk.

"I told you no such thing. I said he did not hurt you nor got you drunk. As for raping you, I've not the slightest idea in the world where you got that from."

"But…" Crystal whispered.

"Shh. Say nothing." The man said to her.

That sentence became familiar to her, as if someone has said it to her before. But before Crystal could even think, she was smacked with lips over top of her own. They parted her mouth furiously and she felt the man move his tongue forcefully around every inch of her mouth.

Crystal could barely breath for his mouth was pressed so firmly against hers. His hand then cupped her jaw, as you tasted her. She has not imagined Erik's kisses like this. She thought he would be less forceful and move his lips with hers. She thought he'd be gentle. She then cursed herself imminently for thinking such thoughts of Erik.

The man removed his lips from Crystal's. She was breathing quite hardas she felt the bed rise slightly. The man had gotten up and took his hand off from her eyes. Her eyelids were now so heavy; she could not open them even if she tried.

"Until next time Crystal." The man spoke and left.

When he left, Crystal heard a clicking song from the door shutting. She slightly frowned. _'Erik doesn't use the door.'_

"Erik uses the mirror!" Crystal struggled to say as she now realized it was not Erik who had kissed her so violently. Before she could think but one more thought, darkness took her.

Pierre leaned his back against the front of Crystal's door. He quietly laughed and whispered to himself with his French accent returning. "Pierre, you devil. You are quite the actor. Now to just find out who this Erik fellow is." He spat when he said Erik's name.

Pierre took his leave looking down at Crystal's half empty bottle of medicine in his hand.

* * *

Oh my, and you thought Pierre couldnt get any more eviler. Oh but he can! Hope ya all like this! and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **I love you guys, you rock my socks! 


	12. A Visit Under then Moonlight

Just wanted you all to know that while i was writing this chapter i was listending to the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack and when it came to the Point of no Return i actaully had to stop writing and sing along with it! Wow that movies good! Anyone agree? hehe Oh and i just want to thank my super fantastic reviewers! I love you and the reviews you make! Keep up the reviews and maybe ill keep up the chapters lol well enjoy! oh and before you read on i have to ask you all a very important question. I was thinking about changing the name of my story.i wanted to change it to "The Opera Ghost was more than a mere shade" but please review on this chapter and this questions and let me know what you would rather have! For now i will keep it as "The day he fell in love with an angel" oh ya...have fun reading this chappie

* * *

Chapter 12- A Visit Under the Moonlight 

It was nearly dinnertime when Madame Giry sat in front of her vanity and began tying her long brown hair into a braid. She very rarely wore it any other way.

As she interweaved her straight hair, she thought about both Crystal and Christine. She loved them both very much. She knew the suffering Christine went through and it hurt it deeply. Just thinking about the fact that the same suffering might be brought upon Crystal caused tears to form beneath her eyes. She felt sympathetic for both Erik and Crystal.

Once the tears began to blur her vision, she realized what she was doing and straightened up, finishing tying her braid.

She rubbed her fingers across her eyes, wiping away the tears, and pinched her cheeks to give them a natural glow. Lastly she licked her lips and left her small room to check on Crystal.

Madame Giry walked down the grand halls in a slow manor listening to the echo of her footsteps and the chatter coming from the dining hall.

As she was dawning towards Crystal's room she saw a man creep out of the darkness, slouching over rubbing his head.

Madame Giry could see not who it was and began squinting her eyes as if to look a little harder. When she finally realized it was Pierre who was the creeper, she opened her mouth in shock. She lifted up the bottoms of her skirt and picked up her pace as she rushed over to Pierre who was struggling putting something quite large into the pocket of his trousers.

"Monsieur Gratton!" Madame Giry snapped at him.

Pierre's head jerked up as he saw Madame Giry nearly standing right in front of him.

"Ah Antoinette! How's the daughter doing? Good I hope." Pierre smirked at her.

Placing both her hands on her hips and sticking her nose up at Pierre, Madame Giry opened her mouth saying, "Since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?" she asked lifting up an eyebrow.

Pierre answered her with something he knew she wouldn't want to hear. "You would think that now wouldn't you. But ever since Mademoiselle Blyth," he smiled saying her name. "Has arrived here, she has simply changed me, one might say. The more and more time we spend together it bring us closer, Antoinette."

Her eyes now wide with rage as Pierre began taking his leave.

"_Oh you think you're clever aren't you." _She thought.

"Tell me Monsieur Gratton." Madame Giry shouted getting Pierre's attention. "Where did you get that enormously large bump on the top of your head? It is repulsive do you not think?" Madame Giry pointed to his head with her cane with a disgusted look upon her face. She knew Erik gave it to him, and it sickened her at the fact why he did.

"I…fell!" Pierre shouted threw his teeth.

"No need to raise your temper. Good day Monsieur." Madame Giry said throwing her long braid over her shoulder as she turned on her heel and walked down to Crystal's room. She could hear the sound of Pierre growling under his breath as she walked away from him.

As Crystal's bedroom door was now in sight, Madame Giry thought to herself why Pierre was lurking in the shadows for it was nearly dinner and he should have been in the dinning hall.

When Madame Giry had reached Crystal's doors, they creaked open and the lights were faded low for only a few candles remained lit upon her nightstand. She walked in over by Crystal's bed and turned on a few gas lamps to bring warmth to the room.

Madame Giry sat down beside Crystal and shook the young girls arms slightly to wake her. She whispered her name but Crystal made no movement. She lightly tapped the side of Crystal's face a few times to see if that would wake her.

Nothing.

Madame Giry then put her finger underneath her nose to check if she still breathed. She was.

"Surely she cannot be in such a deep sleep." Madame Giry sat back away from Crystal frowning. "Perhaps…no!" she looked by her nightstand were Doctor Thomas left Crystal her medicine. Her eyes widened with fear for it was no longer there. "Pierre! No he wouldn't dare."

She leaned down to Crystal's mouth and smelt her breath. Sure enough it smelt intoxicated and she immediately knew Pierre had paid her a visit.

Madame Giry felt Crystal's head. It was burning and her hands were freezing, along with her entire body. She was covered in goose bumps. Madame Giry sighed, rubbing the sweat off Crystal's face and rushed over to the fireplace.

As she struggled lighting the fire, she heard a swooshing sound come from the other end of the room. She hadn't needed to turn her head for she already knew who it was.

"Why are you here?" she asked kneeling down still attempting to make a fire.

"Never mind me. What happened to her?" Erik asked shutting the mirror and knelt down on one knee beside Crystal's bed taking her icy cold hand in his.

Madame Giry got up from the floor and sighed out in frustration for she couldn't get the fire to even spark a flame. "A doctor came and brought her medicine for her wrist. I fear Pierre came in and gave her far too much. She passed out and I tried lighting a fire to…"

"I know what you were doing Antoinette. I've not lost my sight." Erik got up and made his way to her. "You may take your leave. I shall take care of her now."

"I am not going anywhere Erik. You are not the only person in this room who cares for her." She gave a stern look to the man who no longer frightened her.

Erik breathed deeply in threw his nose and starred hard into the women's eyes. "If you do not leave I will make you leave my dear." He said taking a step toward the women who saved him so many years ago.

Madame Giry stuck her nose in the air and headed towards the large pinewood doors. She grabbed the handles and turned her head around facing Erik, who was now tenderly stroking Crystal's face.

Madame Giry knew she was going to regret doing this in the future, but she had to. She turned back to both the doors and furiously swung them open. She turned back around and saw Erik's eyes widened with rage and anger.

'_How dare she expose me like this! For at any moment ANYONE could walk by and they would see. See that the Phantom of the Opera still exists. She will pay. God damn of it is the last thing I do this bitch will pay.'_

Erik made sure she knew exactly what he was feeling by the dreadful expression he held upon his face, which was red in anger. His veins bulging from his neck as he bit down hard into his teeth.

Madame Giry did not even need to look up at his face to know what kind of hatred he now had towards her. She knew he would react like this, for she had betrayed the Opera Ghost.

Erik waved his cloak in an outrage and without delay was off threw the mirror and slammed it shut forcefully. Madame Giry was surprised it hadn't shattered.

She shut the doors as fast as she had opened them and rushed over to Crystal's side tightly grabbing her hand.

Crystal slowly scrunched up her nose as if it were itchy. Madame Giry saw he eyes move beneath her eyelids. She was finally awakening as Madame Giry sat beside Crystal on the bed pulling away the strains of her hair sticking to her forehead from the sweat.

"Erik?" Crystal muttered through her lips. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Madame Giry smiling down at her. "Antoinette!" she said surprised that she just spoke Erik's name out loud to someone who was not Erik! She didn't know how to explain it.

"Erik? Perhaps you were having a dream." Madame Giry lied.

* * *

Pierre slammed his bedroom door shut and hammered Crystal's medicine bottle down hard on his desk. He was furious at Madame Giry for questioning him about the bump, which was now actually starting to look as large as a goose's egg. He knew she was close with Crystal and thought she too knew of this 'Erik' who knocked him unconscious. 

"Crystal is mine and only mine! I will not share her with that pig, whoever he may be!" Pierre said to himself as he paced back and forth, He would not leave his room for the remainder of the evening unless it was necessary for far too many people had already asked about his ridiculously large bump resting upon his head. He had told each a different lie and didn't want anyone else asking.

For the rest of the night, Pierre ordered his dinner be brought to his room as well as a fire to be lit in his fireplace.

After his dinner he grabbed the medicine bottle and brought it to him on the bed. He sat his back up against the backboards of his long bed, conjuring up yet another plan to feed Crystal this almost poisoning fluid.

* * *

Crystal had awakened and was sitting up on her bed eating the white bread Madame Giry had brought her to eat. Her colour had now returned to her and she was looking much more lively now than when Madame Giry had first seen her this evening. 

"Antoinette, I'm feeling much better now. Do you not think perhaps I could take my dinner with me to the dining hall? Crystal asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Madame Giry lightly laughed as she got up from her chair and moved it a bit closer to Crystal's bed and sat down fixing her skirts. "Crystal, I know you wish to see Meg, she wants to see you as well, but I don't want you leaving this bed until at least tomorrow.

"I suppose." Crystal answered slouching her back and rested he chin in her hand. She looked down at her broken writs and frowned at the fact that Pierre was the one who caused it to break.

"Well I must be off to attend my own dinner. I will tell Meg that she may see you tomorrow. As will I." Madame Giry got up from her chair and kissed Crystal's forehead. "Get a good sleep tonight and try not to think about Pierre." She said walking over to the doors.

Crystal gave a sad smile back at Madame Giry as she left her room.

Letting out a loud sigh, Crystal placed the remained of her bread on her nightstand. She had no interest in staying in her room even if Antoinette disapproved of it, for she was feeling much better and wanted to be outside in the fresh air.

Pushing the heavy covers off from overtop her legs, Crystal got up from the bed and walked towards her closet. She swung open the door and grabbed an outfit for she hadn't planed on leaving her room in her nightshift. Crystal brought her clothes to her change curtain and placed them on top of it.

She slowly began removing her nightshift, placing it neatly overtop the change curtain as well. She grabbed her white lacey shirt with three quarter length sleeves and slid it on over her white corset, buttoning up the white bottoms to her neck. It was quite difficult doing this with only one good hand.

She then grabbed her long off-white coloured skirt and stepped into it buttoning the back up. She simply looked elegant wearing both of these colours together. She hasn't yet worn it since her parents passed away. They had always complimented her on it.

She signed lightly and stepped out from behind the change curtain and walked over to the large mirror. She grabbed a few pins from and vanity and loosely pinned her hair up leaving a few wavy strains hanging down over her shoulders.

As she was fixing her hair she heard a faint whisper come from behind the mirror.

"Look for me by moonlight."

Confused at what she just heard, Crystal placed her hand on the mirror and studied it thoroughly.

"Erik?" she said into the mirror. There was no answer in return. All Crystal heard was the swooshing of a cloak.

She shook the feeling off and walked back to her closet and grabbed her warm shawl. She threw it over her shoulders knowing it was nearly December and it would be chilly outside.

Before she left, Crystal placed her black boots on and tied up the many laces prior to taking her bedroom key and locking the door behind her.

It didn't take Crystal long to reach the roof of the Palais Garnier, for she simply had to find a set of stairs leading upward and follow them. Crystal had stopped several times as she climbed higher for she was very frightened of heights. She wanted desperately to be outside so she continued on her way.

She finally reached the door leading to the rooftop and pushed it open.

She stepped outside onto the white snow and breathed in the cold air. It had been the first snowfall of the year and she loved how the snowflakes slowly trickled down and landed on her lashes.

Crystal smiled and walked toward a rather large statue on the middle of the roof, it was of an angel playing a horn, and she was beautiful. Crystal was standing still far away from the edge but she felt as if she was standing on the tip of it. She grabbed hold to the statue tightly leaning into it before sliding herself to the ground. She cared not that her dress was getting wet; all she cared about was being outside and being away from the world.

The calm wind blew her loose waves across her face. Her nose was turning a slight red and she pulled her shawl around her body tightly keeping herself warmer.

Crystal looked down from the night sky and onto her broken wrist. It was swollen and red. Slowly she began moving her fingers. They had moved much more now then when Doctor Thomas was in her room.

She smiled lightly to herself, still upset that she wouldn't be able to play the piano for quite sometime. She was determined to shorten that time.

Crystal was so deep in thought about her wrist that she almost hadn't heard a noise coming from the other side of the statue. It sounded as if someone had fallen.

She got up from the cold ground, using the statue for support, and walked nervously around to the other side as she gripped on to the sides of her skirt tightly.

Crystal lighted her eyebrows in shock and ran over to the man lying on his back. No doubt he slipped on the slippery ground from the wet snow.

She bent down to her knees and lifted the man's face. She turned his head up towards her and saw Erik's blue-green eyes starring into her hazel ones. She smiled and helped Erik to his feet while wiping off the snow that was left on his cloak.

Crystal now stood in front of the handsome man shivering. It had gotten cold quite fast and she wasn't nearly close to being dressed in something warm enough.

Erik looked at Crystal's shaking body. In his eyes, she had never looked so beautiful than she did now, with her teeth chattering, her body shivering under her lacy clothes, and her nose as red as a strawberry. He smiled at her opening up his cloak and wrapped it around Crystal, pulling her into him.

The warmth of not just his body, but his soul, made her snuggle up closer to him, resting her hand on his heart making her feel safe.

He wrapped his large arms around her back and waist while holding onto his clock. He felt her shivering slow down as he moved his hands along her back while she wrapped her arms around his body underneath his velvet cloak.

Erik has never has a women hold him like this so close before. He hasn't dared to hold Christine like this, but Crystal was different. She looked at him different than Christine had. Christine had always looked at him with curiosity, always wanting to know only the face behind the mask. But Crystal gave him a different feeling than Christine had. She looked at him with love and passion and he felt the need he had to protect her.

Pushing Christine out of his mind, Erik rubbed his hands over Crystal's back keeping her warmer as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes as his hands slowly caressed her body making her feel warm and safe. She hadn't thought any man would make her feel the way she was feeling deep down inside her abdomen from simply holding her.

Keeping her thoughts to herself, Crystal nervously moved her eyes up to his. She looked at his mask wishing desperately he would find the need to not have to wear it. She wanted him to know that she didn't care about what was underneath the mask. She wanted him to know she only cared about him. The real him. The part he didn't need to hide.

Erik looked down at Crystal who had the face of an angel. He brought his gloved hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. He wanted very much to do more than hold her, but he knew that a man with his condition would never get the chance. He savored this precious moment for as long as he could.

Erik had been kissed before but never had enough courage to ever bring himself to kiss Christine. He didn't want her to look at him in disgust as everyone always had. At that moment, Crystal was looking at him with compassion and the look in her eyes said she was happy and safe. He held Crystal's body more tightly and closer to his own while pushing her chin up slightly to face him. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead on Crystal's.

The look in Crystal's eyes had soon changed. She was no longer smiling up at him, but now had a sad look resting upon her angelic face.

Erik soon realized she was now repulsed by him. He knew he could never act like a normal man to her.

He backed away from her untying his cloak and wrapped it around Crystal's shoulders. A look of sadness was in his eyes as he turned his back on Crystal knowing she could never love him. Knowing no one could ever love him.

Erik was stopped in his tracks when he felt Crystal's soft hand grab his arm. She had known why he had backed away from her. She now had to prove to him he was wrong.

She pulled Erik's body so close against hers, he could feel her breasts being crushed between their bodies. Crystal moved her hands up to his chest, his neck, and cupped his face with her hands and parted her lips slowly as they firmly yet gently pressed against Erik's.

His eyes had still been open for he couldn't believe what was happening. This woman whom he thought he had offended by being so close to had voluntarily kissed him. He soon after closed his eyes and dug his fingers in her hair as he gently kissed her back.

Her lips were soft and smooth against his own and he felt the need for more. He softly parted her lips more with his velvety tongue and slipped it into her mouth.

Crystal had tensed up immediately and let go of Erik taking several steps backwards. Her eyes began filling with tears.

"What have I done? Oh God what have I done?" she cried out trembling as she placed her fingers overtop her lips which were wet from Erik's kisses.

"Crystal, what is it?"

She looked up at Erik and he eyes widened with horror as she took his cloak off and threw it at him.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry Erik, I cant!" Crystal cried out and ran to the door leading back down into the Opera Hous.e

"Crystal wait." Erik called back after her.

"Please, don't make it any harder than it already is." She said wiping her tears and disappeared through the door.

"Don't make what harder?" he called out to no one as he feel to his knees with his cloak clutched in his hands.

He had felt like shouting out in frustration, but he had thought of a better idea which would be much more useful. When Crystal would return to her room, he would be there waiting for her.

* * *

OHH did you all like this chapter, how bout the ending? you like that at all! please dont be mad at me for it! I had to and you will understand why in the chapters to come. I promise! **Review!**


	13. Haunted by the Past

Ahhh yes it is another chapter! Arent you all so happy! I am! Well before you read your brains away, i must thank a few reviewers

**Countess Alana- sorry for leaving off at such a place! but hopefully you dont mind where i left off this time! we must go on another of our journeys together in Erik's boat, just not to the falls this time. That turned out bad, with the whole shark! lol hope ya like this chapter.**

**TheAngel'sMaggie- ahh what will Crystal do! Well she doesnt exactly know at the moment! lol Well she will know! OMG when i finished writing chapter 14, i did the gerard dance! lol of course i did not look for cool, then i downloaded the video of him doing it and wow it is so much more complicated than that and he does it 10 times better while looking 10 times hotter! But ya you must update on your story! im totally dieing out here wanting to know more! lol well enjoy this chappie**

**Soofija- hopefully now you will forgive me for that cliffie i did! Hope you dont mind the end of this chapter! Oh and im really glad you like the way Crystal and Erik act when they are like that(i kinda like it too!) im also glad you liked that chapter! Hopefully your'll like this one as well**

**GerrysISUChick04- Yoda! Oh man that little green dude rules! i saw it twice as well! and i wanna see it again! oh we must talk about star wars more often eh! oh ya about the story! lol sorry about the cliffies! its a habit i have! i shall try to break it! well enjoy this chapter!**

**milkywaypnay37-yes yes the suspense, i am terribly sorry lol! haha and yes Erik fell! cute erik fell on his tushie! but thats ok, crystal was there to save the day! glad you liked the chapter!**

**simi- thank you forsaying you liked the ending of the last chapter, and i really hope you like this one! i sure do! and i have to say that i love your reviews! they are so nice! (me smiles) please continue!**

**GamaFox- i updated i updated! hope ya like this chapter!**

**Erik's Music Of The Night- first of wow i love your name "Erik's Music Of The Night" makes me wanna go watch Phantom now! But yes wow its like i have a new reviewer even though you have been reading this for awhile! Its a good thing you got your new computer or else i would be missing out on your awesome reviews! oh and you will eventually find out what Crystal is hiding...in future chapters of course! Well please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Haunted by the Past

Crystal rushed down the steps leading back down into the Opera house, letting her tears fall down her flushed face. She could hear the loud sound of her feet clanging from hitting the metal steps below.

She threw herself off the bottom step and up against the wall in front of her. Putting her hands up to her face, she cried against the cold wall.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She hadn't wanted Erik to grow curious at these random fits she was having, but she knew he would wonder why sooner or later.

As she heard the footsteps of someone walking down the hall towards her, Crystal stopped her crying and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were now red and puffy as she read the sing on the wall in front of her. It read 'Chapel' with an arrow beneath it pointing in the direction to the Chapel.

Crystal wiped her nose and began her to find her way to the Chapel in the Palais Garnier.

She took her shall off her shoulders and let it hang over her arms in front of her as she stepped into the tiny room.

Walking past the many candles, she knelt down and quietly prayed. Tears were burning behind her eyes as she silently whispered the words of the Hail Mary.

'_Hail Mary,  
Full of Grace,  
The Lord is with thee.  
Blessed art thou among women,  
and blessed is the fruit  
of thy womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary,  
Mother of God,  
pray for us sinners now,  
and at the hour of death.'_

Until completely satisfied, Crystal repeated this prayer 5 times and leaned back resting upon her heals. She touched her swollen lips remembering only moments ago Erik was kissing them. She closed her eyes and slowly licked her lips wishing she could have tasted him longer as she was lost in her imagination.

She quickly blinked open her eyes, shaking off the old memories as well as the new ones of Erik.

Wiping away a few tears, Crystal leaned up and picked up an already lit candle and lit two new ones fro her parents.

"Mother, Father." She paused starring at the stained glass window to the left of her. "How I wish you were here."

The floor was cold as she sat on the ground not wanting to ever leave this room. Wanting to talk with her mother and father again but knowing that she would never be able to.

Just then, at that moment, Meg came running into the Chapel that was shimmering with candles and saw Crystal sitting on the floor.

Hearing her run in, Crystal turned her head and smiled at Meg as she dropped to the floor and hugged her friend.

"Oh Crystal, I thought I might find you here." She said as she now sat herself beside Crystal. "Mother told me you were in your room and to not disturb you. So I crept out of the dining hall to come see you. When you weren't answering your door I knew you couldn't possible be abed at this hour, so I came here. I'm so delighted I found you." Meg hugged Crystal for the second time.

Crystal laughed. "I'm delighted you found me as well Meg. You are probably wondering about the night before though aren't you?"

Meg leaned back and folding her hands in her lap. "You know me too well I'm afraid. But we need not talk about it here. I suppose you are here for your mother and father." She said shyly.

Crystal smiled lightly. "You suppose correctly. Meg I miss them terribly. No one will ever be able to replace them. Though your mother has come close." She said looking up at the burning candles.

"How about tomorrow we take your mind away from all this. I know the perfect place that will cheer you up." Meg suggested.

Crystal turned to Meg and took her hand in hers. "Meg that's a marvelous idea. I do need some cheering up." Smiled Crystal.

"As so I." The girls chuckled together.

Crystal got up from the floor and blew out the two candles she previously lit and helped Meg up from the floor. "Come. I can only imagine you're aching to know more about last night." She said as the girls walked out of the chapel.

"I was practically biting my nails off at dinner." Meg giggled.

Crystal looked down at Meg's fingers. She was in fact right; she really did almost bite off her nails.

The sounds of the girl's laughter filled the halls as they both walked side by side to Crystal's room.

Crystal unlocked her door and the two scurried in.

"I am so relieved mother didn't see us both." Crystal laughed at Meg's remark as Meg jumped onto her bed.

Meg lied her head on Crystal's soft fluffy pillows and closed her eyes. "How do you wake up each morning? If I slept in this bed I am positively sure I could stay here forever.

Crystal laughed and made her way beside Meg and laid down next to her. "I know what you mean. Sometimes it seems impossible to get out of bed." She giggled starring up at the high ceiling.

Meg slowly turned her head over facing Crystal. "Crystal. What did happen last night?" Meg asked twirling her hair between her fingers.

Crystal bit her lip before telling Meg step by step, the happenings of the previous night spent with Pierre and the Opera Ghost.

"Oh I cannot imagine how horrible it must have been, spending a night with the two most horrible men on the face of the earth!" Meg exclaimed as she knelt on the bed.

Meg did tend to exaggerate quite a bit and that is why Crystal left out the part where she thanked Erik by giving him a kiss. She wasn't quite sure Meg was ready for that information.

"Pierre yes, but not so much the Opera Ghost. Honestly, he is not as horrible as you may think Meg." Crystal said starring into the mirror wondering if Erik stood behind it.

"But you were not yourself, for Pierre had gotten you drunk." Meg said placing a hand on Crystal's shoulder.

"Perhaps." She smiled to herself.

"You surely haven't forgotten what happened Crystal, years ago!" Meg said looking worried.

Hearing this, Crystal snapped back to reality, forgetting all the pleasant things Erik had done for her and remembering what took place on the rooftop. "How could I ever forget? That changed my life completely. I can never forgive him." Crystal looked down at her broken wrist sadly.

'Knock Knock Knock' 

Meg immediately covered her mouth with her hands as she spoke beneath them. "Oh no! It must be my mother. She will be furious if she finds me here."

Crystal slowly got down from the bed and pulled Meg along with her as they slowly crept near her closet.

"Hide in here and stay quiet." She whispered to Meg as she slowly opened the closet door and lightly pushed Meg into the darkness.

Crystal closed the closet door and straightened up, pushing the lose pieces of her hair behind her ears and walked to open the door.

She realized she was no longer in her nightshift and that Madame Giry would want to know why. Crystal slowly turned the doorknob as she was thinking of an excuse. To her surprise, it was not Madame Giry who knocked at the door.

"Monsieur Reyer!" she said shocked as she placed a hand to her stomach.

"Mademoiselle Blyth! Let me see that wrist of yours!" He said taking her wrist and placed it in his hand. "Tsk tsk. Shame you feel on it tripping on your skirt. Let us just pray it does not stay broken." He chuckled letting go of her wrist.

Crystal lightly giggled as she was thinking about how Erik told her Pierre had twisted it. "Monsieur, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

"Oh of course. Well other than just simply wondering how my new pianist is doing, I was hoping I could introduce you to someone who had been asking about you." He smiled a jolly smile.

"Why of course!" Crystal said surprised.

Crystal had wished she had taken back what she said as soon as she saw Pierre turn the corner and step into her room. Her eyes were wide with fear as she took a few steps back.

Monsieur Reyer, ignoring Crystal's actions, said, "This, Mademoiselle Blyth, is my nephew. Pierre Gratton." He said patting his nephews back.

"You…have been asking…about me?" Crystal asked sternly.

"I begged him not to say anything, but he insister we meet." Pierre said eyeing Crystal up and down.

"Monsieur Reyer. Myself and your nephew have already met!" She grinned as Pierre as she was about to continue.

"Actually yes we have Uncle. Mademoiselle Blyth was lost and I simply showed her to the dining hall. That is all." He said with wide eyes.

"Well that was quite nice of him." Monsieur Reyer smiled up at Pierre.

"Of course. Now Pierre, tell me," she said switching her tone of voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who gave you that bump on your head?" Crystal smiled for she knew Erik gave it to him to protect her.

Pierre looked at her furiously and grinded his teeth. "That is none of your concern Mademoiselle." Pierre said before he cursed Crystal under his breath in his French language.

"Oh Pierre it is absolutely massive. How I had noticed it note before is beyond my imagination." Monsieur Reyer said looking curiously as Pierre's head. "Come let me take a look at it boy."

"No uncle, it is fine." He said stepping out of the room. "I must be off. Uncle, Mademoiselle, I bid you good night." Pierre said running down the hallways realizing he should never have left his bedroom.

"Now that was rather odd." Monsieur Reyer said as he watched his nephew running down the hall. "Well Mademoiselle I hope to see you at practice tomorrow. Even though you cannot yet play properly, I would be happy having you join us."

"Of course I will be there Monsieur Reyer. I would miss it not for the world."

"Splendid! See you tomorrow then. Au revoir" Monsieur Reyer smiled and took his leave from Crystal's room.

She shut the door after him and breathed a sign of relief that it was not Madame Giry who had been on the other side of the door.

As she walked back to her bed to tell Meg she could come out of the closet, she grew angry at the fact Pierre would dare come to her room after what he had done.

"Meg you can come out. It wasn't your mother at the door. We can thank the heavens for that," Crystal said sitting at the edge of her bed facing the closet.

She frowned when Meg had not answered her or opened the closet door.

"Meg? You can come out." Crystal said.

Still no answer.

'_What the devil is she doing in there?'_ Crystal thought as she got up from the bed and walked to the closet door.

"Meg, stop playing and come out!" Crystal said turning the handle and opened her closet door. "MEG!" Crystal shouted as she saw Meg's stiff body fall onto her out of the darkness.

Crystal had tumbled over to the floor once Meg had fallen on top of her along with her wrist. Crystal winced in pain as she pushed Meg over on her side.

"Meg! Oh Meg!" Crystal cried out as she knelt beside Meg shaking her forcefully trying to wake her.

Trying to figure out what happened to Meg, Crystal turned her head towards to closet as she feared to look inside.

She clutched Megs arms tightly when she saw Erik's white mask move out of the darkness and reveal his whole self to the light and stood before Crystal.

Crystal turned on her knees and faced Erik as she screamed so loudly he thought she might wake the dead. "What did you do to her?" she shouted up at Erik and hit her fists with all her might into his hard stomach as tears began pouring down her face.

She had noticed a bump already showing itself on the side of Meg's head, and she grew more upset. She slowly stopped pounding on Erik's stomach and leaned into it as she stood on her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Is this how you solve all your problems?" she cried into Erik's stomach, no doubt soaking his vest with her tears.

"I had to." Erik said gently stroking Crystal's head as his gingers swam through her waves.

"But why?" she gripped Erik tighter. "Meg wouldn't hurt a fly." Crystal began crying even more and Erik could feel her body shaking against his.

"Crystal, you must understand. I do not want little Giry knowing any more than she already knows." Erik cupped Crystal's wet cheek.

Pushing herself away from Erik, Crystal went back to Meg lying helplessly on the floor and placed her head on her lap as she slowly stroked her head. "She is my friend Erik." Crystal said wiping away a few of her tears. "Why? Why are you here?"

Erik bent down so he was now eye level with Crystal and cupped her cheek once again, but she turned her head away from him.

"You must answer me this one question." Erik said looking down at his shiny black shoes. "Why on the roof did you tell me not to make it any harder than it is? What is this pain your speaking of? Crystal, please tell me." Erik looked up at Crystal's sad face hoping she would truthfully answer him.

Crystal got up from the floor and slowly lifted Meg's body and leaned her against her shoulder.

She began walking toward the door with Meg as her feet dragged on the ground behind her. Crystal looked back at Erik who had now gotten up from the floor and was merely starring at her waiting for an answer.

"The past Erik." Crystal said struggling to keep the unconscious Meg on her feet. "You make me fear my past." She slowly creaked open the door as she looked up at Erik as tears began burning behind her eyes. She fought to hold them back for she wanted him not to see her weak side. Not now.

Crystal left and shut the door, leaving the Phantom of the Opera disappointed, shocked, and for the first time ever, speechless.

* * *

Ohh how i love that last line! But **REVEIW REVIEW REIVEW! **please and thank you!-


	14. To Tell Him

**Guys I feel terrible for leaving you without a new chapter for so long! Unfortunatly my exams are this week and next week! Horrible exams and I have four of them! I had one yesterday and one today! Before i went to the exam I wrote out this chapter because i felt horrible leaving you guys! Please understand I am truely sorry and after my exams are over and done with I will post more quickly, lets just pray I do well on my exam. **

**Soofija- yes i am also sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, it was the first time i did not get a chance to re-read it! I was in a terrible rush that day and i prayed there were no mistakes, unfortunatly there was, but lucky for you i double cheaked this chapter for mistakes**

**Well on with the show!**

Chapter 14 – To Tell Him

Madame Giry, Crystal along with Meg, sat at a small breakfast table on a cold December morning in silence. The cafeteria was filled with sounds of chatter and laugher, but not at this table. At this quiet table, Madame Giry had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking sternly at the two girls starring helplessly at their croissants.

Madame Giry broke their silence as she furrowed her brow saying, "You just couldn't have waited until the morning to see her. You just had to talk to Crystal!" she said giving a hard look at her daughter before turning her head to Crystal. "I expected a great deal more from you Crystal. Always telling me you are not a child. Well, you've certainly proved to me that you still are, after disobeying me last night." Madame Giry pushed her lips closer together making her look even madder.

The two girls looked at one another and quickly at Madame Giry before placing their eyes on their untouched croissants. "You both disobeyed me. And now look at what you've done!" Madame Giry said trying to refrain herself from screaming. "Meg has gotten hurt, the Opera Ghost is most likely angry, and who knows what he could do next. He is unpredictable." Madame Giry whispered as so no curious eyes or ears could find their way into the conversation.

"We are sorry. We truly are." Crystal said nervously as she looked up at Madame Giry, frightened at what her response may be.

Madame Giry unfolded her arms and placed both her hands overtop Megs and Crystal's. "Girls. As much as I am upset that the Opera Ghost has daredto hurt Meg, what I am most disappointed about is that you did not listen to me." She squeezed their hands a bit tighter. "Ever since you were young girls you never listened. Always running off and playing in the dirt in your ballet costume Meg. Crystal, always pounded away on the piano keys when I was asleep." She paused as the three of them silently giggled remembering all the days they spent together. "But you are much older that that now and I expected you girls to grow out of these traits. I do this for your own good because I love you both." Madame Giry said, letting go of the girl's hands and leaned back into her chair.

Crystal placed her hands into her lap and looked down with shame. Meg bit her lip as she twirled her blond hair between her fingers not knowing what to say.

"But when you disobey me and medal with the Phantom's affairs, this greatly concerns me. For you have both seen what kind of damage he does when he gets livid." Madame Giry said sadly but sternly, making sure Meg and Crystal knew she was serious. "Please, please be more careful."

"We will mother. We will." Meg said finally speaking up.

Madame Giry smiled lightly and got up from the table and cleared her throat. "I must be off to the ballet room. Meg we have practice shortly. Do not be late." She said sliding her chair into the table. "Au revoir girls." She lastly said throwing her brade over her shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria.

Meg and Crystal both breathed a sign of relief and turned to face each other.

"She's still upset." Meg said sadly as she began cutting threw her soft croissant.

"I know. We will have to do something to cheer her up." Crystal suggested.

"I know just thing the thing!"

The rest of their breakfast was spent discussing their plan to cheer up Madame Giry. They giggled and laughed through the entire conversation. The place where Meg was going to take Crystal to get her mind off her parents was in fact the same place they were going to take Madame Giry, it worked out beautifully.

Soon after, Meg and Crystal found themselves leaving the cafeteria and off to their practices.

"Meet me on the stage when your finished practice." Meg said hugging Crystal as she left for the ballet room and Crystal the auditorium.

"Les Chansons de Silence!" Monsieur Reyer stated as he held up his conductors stick in the air and handed out sheet music to each member of the orchestra. "Is the name of our new production. Sounds very exciting doe it not?" Monsieur Reyer asked smiling happily as he lifted his eyebrows.

Crystal placed the papers on the stand resting on the piano, studying the notes. She may not have been able to play with both her hands but she sure could play with one.

"Now, I want everyone to practice the first page for 15 minutes lets say, and then we shall try all together then." Monsieur Reyer said happily.

Almost immediately after he said this, great sounds filled the giant halls with music that came from trumpets, violins, flutes, cellos, but not from the organ.

Crystal was trying to play as much as she possibly could with her broken hand but not much sound came out for she was pressing on the keys very softly, though with all her might.

'_Damn you Pierre for putting me in such a state.'_ Crystal thought as she breathed out in frustration. She placed her broken wristin her lap as she bagan playing the music with left hand.To her the music sounded very dull without the beautiful melody her right hand should have been playing.

"I see you 'ave 'urt your hand there lassie. 'ope you don't mind me asking what 'appened." A young Irish man asked.

Crystal stopped playing and turned around to see a young gentlemen sitting behind a large chello. "I had a little bit of an accident I am afraid." Crystal said shyly.

"Now that's too bad." The Irish man paused. "My names Colin by the way. Nice to meet you Madame." He said slightly bowing his head.

"Colin, Crystal, stop the chatter. Colin haven't you talked enough with Pierre before practice already?" Monsieur Reyer said taping his conductor's stick in his hand.

'_He's Pierre's friend?'_ Crystal thought as she looked at Colin.

"Mademoiselle actually." Crystal corrected him. "Well we better get back to practicing." Crystal said sternly and turned back at her piano.

"Of course." Colin smiled and went back to his instrument.

* * *

"Oh Crystal, do hurry. Do hurry." Meg whispered anxiously to herself behind the curtain on the stage. She sat waiting for Crystal's practice to finish.

Monsieur Reyer was collecting their sheet music and was telling them about their next practice and what they would be working on. "See you all tomorrow then." Monsieur Reyer said fixing the sheet music into a neat pile on the music stand in front of him.

Crystal was the last to leave her instrument for she didn't want anyone to see her climb up to the stage for they would probably have wondered why.

Soon after, Crystal found the stairs to the left of the stage. She walked on it for the very first time and was overwhelmed. She had always dreamed of being an actress but always rather enjoyed playing the piano more.

She walked over towards a swaying curtain where she found Meg making small braids in her hair as she sat on the ground. When Meg caught site of Crystal she practically leaped in the air towards her.

"Oh my, I hadn't even heard you come up here!" Meg exclaimed and grabbed Crystal. "Come, it's time to put our plan into action." Meg laughed out loud. But Crystal silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Do you hear that?" Crystal asked peaking her head out of the red curtain and looked around the auditorium curiously. When Crystal caught site of two people entering the auditorium doors, she and Meg quietly kneeled down behind the curtains as they poked their heads out to see.

What they saw was Pierre and a servant girl, around both their age, being smacked in the bottom by Pierre's large bony hands. She turned around and giggled saying. "Oh Pierre, stop." She blushed as Pierre pulled her in forcefully and planted his wet lips onto hers. Meg and Crystal could hear both their moans and groans from behind the curtains, and it disgusted them.

Pierre slowly made his way down her neck and onto her chest where he kissed the tops of her perked up breasts. You could tell her wanted more as he almost ripped off the buttons from her dirty blouse and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs about his waist. He carried her through one of the rows and threw her onto the ground. Meg gasped in fear but Crystal covered her mouth with her hands making sure she wouldn't do it again.

"No Pierre. Not here." The servant girl begged as Pierre began undoing his trousers.

"Yes here." He yelled and silenced her by slapping her across the face. His body soon disappeared behind the seats and Meg and Crystal could begin to hear the girls cries of pain as Pierre thrust into her harder and harder.

"We must help her." Crystal said getting up from her knees.

"No we mustn't. He'll just do the same to us!" Meg whispered as she tugged at Crystal's arm.

Not long after that, the servants crying and screaming had stopped. Pierre had gotten up from the floor and quickly did his trousers back up and left the poor girl lying on the cold ground.

"Get up." He grunted. "Before someone sees you girl, whatever your name may be." He said fixing his slick blond hair.

The servant girls head slowed peaked up from behind the seats and her face was covered in tears along with Pierre's handprint on her cheek.

"If you even think about telling anyone of this, you'll be dead by morning." Pierre said as he left the girl. "Now, where could my dear Crystal be?" Pierre said smiling as he walked out of the auditorium.

Meg and Crystal looked at each other in fear as the poor servant girl slowly got up from the floor and fixed her skirt as she stumbled out of the auditorium in pain.

"I cannot believe my eyes!" Crystal said placing her hand overtop her heart.

"And I my ears!" Meg said shocked. "That man, he's…disgusting."

"And horrible." Crystal said knowing the two of them could go on forever describing just how ruthless Pierre really was.

Seeing what Pierre had just done, reminded Crystal of a night not so long ago, when Pierre had tried to do the very same thing to here. Fortunately for Crystal, Erik was there to stop him. She smiled and was lost in her thoughts for several enjoyable minutes until she saw Megs fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Crystal did you hear me? I said we should go get ready." Meg said looking at Crystal peculiarly.

"Oh right." Crystal said blinking her eyes. "Lead the way." Crystal said as her and Meg got up from the floor and ran far behind the stage to their destination.

"Ta Da!" Meg smiled spreading her arms out. "Behold, the costume room."

Crystal's eyes widened with amazement as she turned the corner and stepped into a gigantic room filled with hundreds of different costumes. There were rows beyond rows of costumes of many shapes, sizes, and colours, and Crystal couldn't believe it.

"Oh Meg, it's positively gorgeous." Crystal said looking around the room.

"I thought you might like it." Meg said stepping beside Crystal. "Now come, lets pick out ourcostumes." Meg laughed and the girls were off in different directions looking through the many beautiful costumes. Little did Crystal know, a certain Phantom was watching her.

"Crystal, I found the perfect outfit for you." Meg said several minutes later running over to Crystal. She held out a stunning, long silky red skirt along with a black corset trimmed in gold. "You'll look perfect in it." She said handing Crystal the costume.

"Meg, its rather revealing don't you think? Why look at this slit in the skirt." Crystal said holding the costume up. "It is rather elegant though." She said biting her lip.

"I know." Meg giggled. "Now go on and try it. Oh and don't forget these." Meg handed Crystal a translucent red shall and a black fan.

With that, Crystal went off behind a change curtain and tried her costume on. Meg, on the other hand, was still in search for one herself. But when she found the perfect one for her, she too went off to go try it on as well.

A few moments later, Crystal stepped back from behind the change curtain bare footed in front of a full-length mirror. She looked at her costume through the reflection and saw that the slit in the skirt went plenty higher than she imagined. It went all the way up, revealing the top of her thigh. Her black corset was clipped tightly at the front, pushing up the tops of her breasts more than usual. She had her shall around her shoulders and dangling by her arms. She held the black paper fan and slowly took her hair out and let the waves fall down her back. Meg was right, this outfit was perfect.

A few seconds later, Meg came skipping back into the costume room dressed in all pink. She had soft pink and white feathers going around her chest and shoulders. Also around her bottom.

Crystal turned around and could not refrain herself from laughing. "Why Meg, what in heavens name are you?" Crystal said pointing at Meg's fluffy costume.

"Why my dear, I am a flamingo!" Meg giggled in an English accent and began prancing about in circles around Crystal.

They laughed so hard they thought they might be ill. Crystal wiped her tears of laughter from her eyes and took hold of Meg. "Meg, we must go find your mother." She giggled.

"Of course. This is in fact for her, to cheer her up." Meg said grabbing too long black cloaks. "Here, put this on. If anyone were to see us dressed in such an odd state, I know not what they would think."

Crystal and Meg threw the cloaks over their shoulders and were off in search for Madame Giry.

When they finally found her in the ballet room, they had to practically drag her out for she demanded they tell her what was going on. All Crystal and Meg told her was that it was a surprise.

When they reached the now empty auditorium, they sat Madame Giry down in the first row and climbed up to the stage. Meg had went to pull the red curtains open as Crystal stood in the middle of the stage ready for their little performance.

Madame Giry sat down and crossed her legs as she saw Crystal revealed from behind the curtains.

She spoke up in her fake English accent. "Welcome ladies, and well lady, to our little performance this evening. Tonight we hope to make you laugh and cry your eyes out with joy." Crystal curtsied and then stood up tall saying, "Let the Opera Begin." Madame Giry clapped her hands and Crystal ran backstage to Meg.

During the girl's performance, Madame Giry did quite a bit of laughing. Especially when they were mimicking La Carlotta. She thought they got her voice down perfectly. Thank goodness she was no longer at the Opera House to see this.

20 minutes later the curtains fell and Crystal and Meg bowed down as they got a standing ovation from Madame Giry.

'_Oh it is positively pleasurable acting like a youngling again'_ Crystal smiled to herself.

"Wonderful girls. Simply wonderful." She said clapping her hands.

"I hope she's no longer mad at us anymore." Meg said as she continued smiling. Crystal nodded her head in agreement and continued to bow.

"I will have her tonight." Whispered the unnoticed Pierre at the back of the auditorium.

After their performance, Meg went off to go show her costume off to the ballet rats and Madame Giry went back to the ballet rooms. Crystal returned back stage to change back into her regular clothes. As she put down her shall and fan she heard a disturbing familiar voice call out her name.

"Crystal. Oh Crystal." Pierre called as he stepped into the costume room eyeing around for her. Crystal gasped and searched around for a hiding place for sure knew if she were to be found, the same treatment that was done to the servant girl would also be done to her.

She checked high and low but everywhere she found, she was sure Pierre would see her.

As Pierre's voice was drawing nearer, an arm wrapped about her waist and pulled her behind a wall. It shut before her eyes and she now stood in complete darkness. Her feet and the bottoms of her silk skirt were now moist from the wet corridor floors she stood on. She knew it was Erik who was holding her so close and she tried pushing him away but he just pulled her in closer to his chest.

"Let go." Crystal said, but found herself being turned around facing Erikand feelinghis large gloved hand over top her mouth and the other wrapped tightly around her lower back.

"Unless you want Monsieur Gratton to find you Mademoiselle, I suggest you stay quiet." Erik whispered into her ear as he pulled her in closer to him again.

Crystal knew he was right and she hated it.

"Your hearts beating at a rapid pace. What are you frightened of?" Erik asked placing a piece of hair behind Crystal ear as he felt the beating of her heart up against his chest.

"Pierre." She said almost immediately. "And you." Crystal said looking deep into his eyes.

"Please don't be frightened of me Crystal. I beg you." Erik said holding her tightly to him and turned her chin up towards him more.

"It is not you that frightens me so, but it is your touch. I am frightened at what it does to me. I am terrified of it more than that of Pierre's. Please don't ask it of me Erik." Crystal said sadly as she turned her head away from him.

"Crystal, I know you are in here. You cannot hide." Pierre said from on the side of the wall.

Hearing Pierre's voice startled Crystal and without even realizing it, she jumped into Erik's embrace and held on to him tightly as she snuggled her head into the side of his neck and he whispered into her ear.

"Shh, it's alright. He wonit hurt it. You're safe now." Erik sadly said stroking the back of Crystal's head. It had upset him at what Crystal had said. He had not understood why and he knew if he asked her, he would not receive an answer.

He had known, then and there as he was holding Crystal close, that his life would always and forever be like this. People would no matter what, always be frightened of the man wearing the mask. It was not an option for himto simply remove it. His mother was horrified of him, the people at the circus, Opera House, Christine and now Crystal.

'_Oh Crystal.'_

Erik picked Crystal up in his arms and Crystal's feet, now soaking wet from the damp floor, were dangling down over Erik's strong arms. She had her arms wrapped around Erik's neck as her head leaned into his shoulders.

Their journey through Erik's secret passageways was spent in silence. Crystal looked up at Erik every so often but quickly put her head back down for she didn't want to tell Erik just yet.Tell him the thing he wouldn't want to hear. Tell him the thing she never wanted him to know. Tell him the secret she held deep down inside. Tell him about the day he ripped out her very soul.

* * *

Ahh i just have to say that is my favourite ending i have ever written! I actually started doing a dance after i was done...Ann i think you know which one! But please review and tell me what you thought. 


	15. Getting to Know the Opera House

**Hey guys! I finished my terrible exams. Thank you to those of you who wished me good luck! It was greatlyappreciated! I also got my marks back today and...i passed everything! 3 cheers for me! Hurry hurry hurry. k i'll stop. **

**Just letting you all know, not too much takes place in this chapter, BUT it is very important.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Getting to Know the Opera House

Erik held her close, breathing in her beautiful lilac scent. She leaned into his embrace and moved her hands overtop Erik's muscular chest.

"Oh Erik." Crystal moaned as she closed her eyes moving her hands up and down his chest wanting to know and feel every part of him. He took his face out of her soft wavy hair that was pinned up and ran a hand down her back while the other cupped her delicate cheek.

"Crystal." Erik whispered to Crystal as she leaned up into his kiss. She moved her hands up around his neck and pulled him in closer to her. "I need you." Erik murmured as he retrieved his lips from hers and looked deep into his eyes.

"Take me now Erik." Crystal said in a tone of voice Erik was not familiar with. It sounded as if she were demanding it while she found her hands around Erik's waist and pulled him in evencloser to her. "I need you as much as you need me." Crystal silently said as she lifted up her leg and wrapped it around his.

"Very well." Erik spoke while picking up Crystal and grabbed her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She put her hands in his hair and twirled it in her fingers as she passionately kissed him and gradually made her way to his ear and bit into it before sucking on it to sooth the pain.

Erik could feel that her wrist was no longer damaged but he cared not. He could simply not take it any longer. He wanted her, needed her now, and the journey to his lair was far too long for this kind of temptation. He pulled her away from his ear and placed her back down on the ground in the wet corridors.

He put his lips on hers and moved his tongue around her mouth groaning into it. He began undoing the buttons of her dress as Crystal untied his cloak and it fell helplessly to the floor along with her soft blue dress.

Erik felt her moving her body in front of his as he pressed her into the wall harder for he wanted more. He pulled back from her face and tore open the back of her corset. But something unimaginable happened right then and there. Once he had tore open the back of her corset…wings, beautiful black wings sprouted from her back. Erik's eyes extended greatly as he stepped back from Crystal tripping over his cape on the floor and fell to his knees.

"My God." Erik spoke looking up at Crystal, not believing his eyes.

"You, you creature of the night. You hideous thing. Did you honestly believe anyone would want you? No one wants a monster Erik. You were meant to be alone. You were meant to die alone." Crystal said looking down at Erik. A deathful look came upon her face as her feet lifted up from the ground.

"It can not be. You…you are an angel?" Erik asked sad and afraid.

"I am. And so are you. Remember Erik, you admitted it not so long ago yourself." She smiled down at him. "An angel of HELL." Crystal screamed and all went black.

Erik opened his eyes forcefully and jumped up from his swan bed. Sweat was covering his face and dripping down his neck. He woke shivering and looked around his labyrinth curiously.

"It was just a dream." Erik said wiping away the sweat surrounding his face. He was still breathing quite hard as he lay back down. "Just a dream."

* * *

It was Sunday, the day of rest. No practice today for Crystal, Meg and anyone else; of course Madame Giry would still be lingering in the ballet room no doubt. After breakfast that morning, Crystal returned to her room and ordered a bath. The remainder of her afternoon, she hadn't left her room. After her long bath, she laid down on her bed starring wide eyed at the ceiling above her. She found she could not close her eyes for she kept on replaying the night Erik carried her to her room in her head. It was just two nights ago and she hadn't heard from Erik since. Crystal knew that wasn't a long time, but ever since she arrived at the Opera House, there hasn't been a day that has gone by when she hadn't heard from Erik.

She sighed and placed her hands behind her head and bent her knees towards the ceiling simply thinking. She was not sure whether seeing Erik was a good thing or a bad thing. She desperately wanted to see him but whenever she did, it brought back horrible memories that she wanted to never remember.

Crystal quickly got frustrated thinking of this matter and practically flew off the bed trying to think of something to take her mind off Erik. She thought of something almost instantly and grabbed her key and left her room. Something as simple as a key even reminded her of Erik.

'_The first time I forgot this little thing, Erik helped me and I grew more found of him.' _She quickly smacked her hand with her palm against her forehead and shut the bedroom door. "No, I mustn't get distracted." Crystal said to herself as she put the key away.

As she was walking down the halls, a certain figure in the shadow's was following Crystal without her even noticing.

She walked around and about the empty Opera House as everyone was off places on his or her glorious day off. Meg was off no doubt dancing about with the rest of the ballet rats while Crystal decided to spend her afternoon getting to know the Palais Garnier a bit better.

She traveled around, getting to know the ballet dormitories, kitchen, and almost any other room she was allowed to wander in, including the famous costume room once again.

As she continued familiarizing herself with the Opera House, she found herself traveling in a hallway that had looked distinctly familiar to her. Suddenly, she had a flashback. A man was forcefully kissing her and pressing her harder into the floor. Just as soon and unexpected as the flashback came, it went. Crystal looked around the dark gloomy hallway curiously trying to remember what just happened in her head. Shaking her head she continued walking down the hall gliding her hand along the dusty walls. Just then, another mental image. A hand was finding its way down her torso and around her thigh. Suddenly it began lifting her skirts. Abruptly, she came back to reality.

"What in heavens name?" Crystal asked out loud wondering what these visions had meant.

A snapping of the wrist. A look of terror in the man's eyes above her. The screaming of Erik's name. A hard noise. A white mask.

Crystal stopped dead in her tracts and practically shouted "Pierre!" His name echoed down the hall as she now remembered every detail of the night Pierre almost raped her.

"You called for me?" a voicewith a French accent came from behind Crystal's ear.

Crystal ,frightend to turn around, bit her lip as she faced Pierre. Her frightened facial expression soon changed to one of hatred. She breathed in forcefully and lifted her hand and smacked it across Pierre's face.

"You filthy pig." She spat at him. "First me, then that poor girl in the auditorium."

'_Oh there has been others my dear. Many others.' _Pierre thought to himself now rubbing his cheek.

"Men like you shouldn't be allowed to wander the streets and do whatever they please." Crystal said taking a step closer to him. She could see her red hand print finding its wayon Pierre's cheek already and she was glad. Perhaps now he would know what it felt like getting slapped across the face.

Crystal gave him a hard look and turned her back on him hoping Erik was somewhere near so he could protect her incase anything were to happen.

Though Erik never came.

Crystal hadn't even walked a foot away from Pierre when he violently squeezed her broken wrist and threw her against the wall. Her head hit it with a thud and it had felt somewhat familiar.

Before she could even think one more thought, Pierre had took hold of her hands and placed them up on the wall above her head as he leaned his body in closer to hers pushing Crystal harder into the wall.

"Why do you have to be so complicated?" Pierre slyly asked to Crystal who had a disgusted look upon her face.

Pierre leaned his face in nearer to hers and stuck his tongue our and slid it down her face and around her neck. At that moment Crystal realized that she wasn't scared of Pierre, but mortified by him. Because of this thought, it caused Crystal to do the first thing that came to mind. She lifted her foot and hit him hard in the shin with the tip of her shoe.

Pierre immediately backed away from Crystal instantly and cried out in pain as he bent down clutching his knee.

Just as Crystal had lifted her leg to kick Pierre, the wall behind her opened and she fell back into the dark corridor. She let out a small scream as the wall shut itself and left Crystal in complete darkness. A few seconds later, Pierre looked up from his now bruised knee and saw only himself left in the old forgotten hallway. Confused at whereCrystal went, he began limping back to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, while Pierre limped out of the forsaken hall, Crystal was struggling to get up off the floor. She could hear what sounded like someone playing an organ in a far off place. Hearing the sounds gave Crystal the sudden urge to play again.

She had begun walking down the dark corridors following the sounds of the beautiful music as she used the cold wet brick walls to guide her along the way.

Several minutes later, Crystal found herself traveling further down into the corridors. She was lost of course but found the music was gradually getting louder and louder, and this is what made her want to continue.

Shortly after, Crystal found herself standing before a sparking lake. An underground lake. The lake she had heard so many rumors about had actually existed. If these rumors were to be true, the lake would lead her to the music, lead to the Phantom's lair, lead her to Erik. Sadly for Crystal, she could not get there. The only way of reaching Erik would be by gondola or boat, and that she did not have.

She knelt down by the water and ran her fingers threw the twinkling wetness. Had this been good for her? Was it a good thing there was no boat leading her to Erik?

Crystal got up and breathed out in disappointment knowing just standing around and gloating would not solve any of her problems. Looking around the magnificent passages Erik had made and developed throughout the years upset Crystal. She did not think it was at all fair for any man to live down here in shadow and despair, free willingly.

Crystal signed and though it best to leave and not just linger about waiting for some anonymous boat to come along. She decided to take another one of Erik's secret passageways to try and find her way out or at least back to her room.

After traveling almost half an hour in nearly complete darkness, light had found its way into the end of one of the passageways she was taking. Eager to find our where it may be coming from, she picked up her pace.

As she walked closer to the light, she had a guess where the light was shining from and shortly Crystal stood in front of the light source and found she had been right. Crystal put her hands up to the glass in front of her and looked around her room. She stood behind the grand mirror that Erik stood behind so many times.

She stood there for a few simple moments until she realized she was merely glaring into her room.She blinked her eyes back into focus and wrapped her fingers along the edge of the mirror and slid it all the way open.

Crystal took a deep breath and stepped into her room for the first time through the mirror without the assistance of Erik.

Before Crystal could take one more step into her room she saw something move at the corner of her eye. This person who had somehow gotten into Crystal's room was leaning their back up against her side flower printed wall.

"I see you have taken somewhat of a detour back to your room Crystal."

* * *

**Just to let you all know. In future chapters when there are scenes along the lines of Erik's little dream, i will write it much better than that! More well, ya know, just not like that. I wrote it like that on purpose so Erik would know that was completly OPPOSITE of how Crystal would react to things. But please review! I just need/love to know what you guys think!**


End file.
